Watching The Big Seven: Seasons Awaken
by Triforce Dragons
Summary: You already read the story, now read the reactions as The Big Seven and everyone else watch their future.
1. Welcome To The Movies

**Me: You've read the story.**

 **Now read the reactions of The Big Seven and everyone else when they watch the future unfold right before their eyes**

 **Some chapters will be intermissions.**

 **Warning you guys now: Merida will speak normally like in the story. Don't like it? Deal with it.**

 **Now, on with the show.**

* * *

 ** _(On the Isle of Berk, in the cove…)_**

Hiccup sat down with his friend, Toothless, drawing the obsidian dragon who lay at his side, watching him.

Suddenly, a strong gust fell into the cove, forcing Hiccup to cover himself with his arms. The wind grew in intensity, making Hiccup stand. Toothless got up in a defensive position behind him. A blinding wave of pale light rapidly made its way towards the two. Toothless pounced on Hiccup, wrapping his arms and wings around him. When the white flash disappeared, so did Hiccup and Toothless.

The Hooligan Tribe felt it as well. A strong wind came, followed by a blinding wave of pale light, whisking the entire tribe away in a brilliant flash.

 ** _(Helheim's Gate, in the volcano…)_**

The dragons hid from the Red Death as it devoured their bounties of livestock, as well as any dragons who could not escape her gargantuan jaws. The same gust that fell over the Isle of Berk entered the volcano, and in a brilliant flash of light, all dragons including the Red Death itself, vanished.

 **(** ** _The Dragon Rebels Base…_** **)**

Midnight looked at the moon, thinking of Night Scale **(Toothless)**. She hadn't seen him in so long and longed for their reunion. The wind picked up, alarming Midnight. She stood on the rock she lay on, facing in the direction of the wind. She could only widen her eyes and screech in alarm before a blinding wave of light whisked her away.

Everyone else at the Rebel base, including Nightcore, Black Night, as well as the other night furies, vanished as well.

* * *

 ** _(In the castle of DunBroch…)_**

Merida lay on her bed in her room. She just got done with another argument with her mother. Flynn stood with his back to the wall behind her. Then, the wind started to pick up. Merida, not wanting to deal with the wind, went to the windows to close them.

Except, no one had opened the windows since the last time she had closed them. Flynn saw this and walked over to Merida.

The wind blew harder, making them wrap their arms around themselves. With a flash of white light, the two vanished into thin air. Everyone in the castle, the kingdom, the other clans, and Mor'du had the same thing happen to him. A hard wind blew and in a flash of light, everyone had vanished.

 ** _(In the Kingdom of the Wisps…)_**

Wisp stared out of the window of her castle room. She often did so to ponder her future. She wondered whom she would guide next before a swirling wind entered her room. She stood in confusion, considering that there should be no wind coming through her room. The same bright wave of light greeted her and whisked her, and every other wisp, away.

* * *

 ** _(At Rapunzel's Tower)_**

Rapunzel looked out through her window, wanting to see the outside world for herself. She daydreamed about it as she looked at the world she longed to join. The wind started to blow very hard, so much that she wrapped her arms around herself. Pascal, a chameleon, moved from his spot from Rapunzel's shoulder to hide inside her hair. A flash of white light burst into the room, and Rapunzel and Pascal vanished.

The same thing happened to the people of Kingdom of Corona, the King and Queen, Gothel, as well as the Snuggly Duckling.

 ** _(At the Village Spiritwatch)_**

Vanja turned a page in her book. She wanted to prove that her book had more to it than just fairy tales; she wanted to prove the truth about her book. Sadly, only the elders believed her. The wind blew and she looked up. She covered her eyes when a bright flash of light appeared and she was gone.

Her parents, Rolt and Elian, along with everyone in her village was gone too.

* * *

 ** _(At Jack's Lake)_**

Jack sat on the rock in the middle of his lake, thoughts of his best friend Jamie danced in his head. The wind blew harshly around Jack, who ignored it. When the wind blew even more harshly, Jack realized that this wind was unlike any he knew before. Jack stood up, looking left and right. A white flash of light appeared and Jack covered his eyes. When the flash was gone, Jack was gone too.

Same as with Jamie and his friends and family, Pitch, the Guardians, and the other spirits.

* * *

 ** _(At the Theater)_**

Everyone appeared in their seats. The King and Queen of Corona sat in the front row in the middle, same with the King and Queen of DunBroch and the Leaders of the other clans and their sons, the Guardians, and Stoick. The dragons lay on rock slabs, away from everyone, with a force field around them.

Midnight, Vanja, and Wisp sat next to each other on a green couch. The Rebels, Vanja's people, and Wisp's people sat in their group behind them.

Pitch, Mord'du, Gothel, and Red Death sat away from everyone, chained to their chairs. **(The Red Death's in her hybrid form, along with Mor'du, who's in his human form)**

Black Night sat near the Dark Four, chained to his own chair. Nightcore sat in front of his people, who had a force field around them as well.

Hiccup, Toothless, Jack Frost, Jamie, Merida, Rapunzel, and Flynn could not be seen among them.

 _"Hello, all of you,"_ a voice out of nowhere said.

A girl who looked sixteen appeared in front of them. She had hazel eyes and brown hair, and wore a black shirt. The shirt featured a boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, and pointy ears holding a sword and shield wearing a green hat and green tunic, in a fighting stance. The shirt also said, "Come at me bro." She also wore jeans and black boots.

 _"My name is Triforce Dragons. Call me Triforce if you like."_

" _So, everyone's here, huh?"_

A man with a dark blue mask came down from the rafters, wearing a crimson jacket, black pants with red stripes, and black shoes. He stopped his descent once reaching Triforce's side.

" _You brought them all here. That means half the work is done. As for you lot, you may call me 'Mask' in the time that we have together._

Stoick interrupted just then.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, but let me ask one thing; WHAT IN THE THOR ARE WE DOING HERE?! DID YOU BRING US HERE?! WHY ARE THE SCOTTISH AND DRAGONS HERE?! WHY CAN'T ANY OF US MOVE?! WHERE IS MY...?!"

 _"SHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTT IIIIIIIITTTTTTTT!"_

Stoick had a reputation for having lungs powerful enough to blow doors off hinges. Triforce, however, her voice had enough power to bring the Great Hall crumbling down.

 _"You guys weren't even here for a minute and I already have to yell! If you want answers, then be quiet and listen to me!"_ Triforce ordered.

Everyone agreed that while young, Triforce had quite a lot of power that no one wanted any piece of.

" _Well, that's an order for a new set of eardrums from Tony…"_ Mask griped, tilting his head to one side and bashing the other side with his hand to get his hearing back. _"I'd forgotten how terrifying/loud you can get when you're mad, Triforce."_

Triforce shot Mask a look that made him recoil, before turning back to her audience.

 _"Now, here are the answers in order. You're here to see what will happen in the future starting in a couple days. Yes, I brought you here. The Scottish and Dragons are a part of this too. You can't move because of me and I'd rather not have any bloodshed in the theaters. Your son is here, just not in the room yet. Goes for all of you who have a son or daughter who is not here."_

All parents and siblings of those not in attendance sighed in relief, while King Fredrick and Queen Arianna of Corona looked hopeful, as did their people. Before they could speak though, Triforce turned to them.

 _"Yes, your long-lost daughter is here."_

King Fredrick and Queen Arianna both let out a gasp mixed with a sigh of hope before hugging each other, their people cheering. Everyone else in the room couldn't help but smile (well, besides Pitch, Mord'du, Gothel, and Red Death). Gothel was fuming.

Triforce then spoke. " _Now then, I'm going to get your sons and daughters. They will be on that balcony."_

She pointed to a balcony to the left, to her it was right. Everyone turned their heads and saw the balcony, but they had a curtain over it.

 _"I took away your weapons. Dragons and Hybrids, I took away your fire. I'll give them back when I think you'll not attack each other. Oh, and no one moves. I'll leave them to you, Mask."_

With that, she disappeared, but they knew when she said that, they could no longer move. So, they waited.

" _Right…"_ Mask deadpanned. Seeing that that was no need to stay here, he vanished to follow Triforce.

On a balcony closer to the screen and opposite of the other one, a figure was sitting on the last seat to the right. Triforce told her to stay there until she says the time is right. Besides, she didn't really want to reveal herself yet anyways. At least she knows her protector is safe.

* * *

 ** _(In Other Room)_**

Jack stood up holding his head. "Ow, I don't know what that was, but that hurt."

"You got that right."

Jack looked up at hearing the voice and saw a brown-haired boy who he knew so well looking at him.

"Jamie!" Jack yelled, running over to the boy and hugging him.

"Jack," Jamie said, hugging the spirit.

Jack looked around and that's when he noticed that they weren't alone. Merida looked around in surprise, Toothless unwrapped Hiccup from his hold but kept him close, Flynn stood up next to Merida, and Rapunzel with Pascal on her shoulder looked around wildly.

Once Rapunzel saw Merida and Flynn, she ran over to them.

"Merida! Flynn!" Rapunzel yelled, flinging herself on the two of them.

"Rapunzel!" Merida and Flynn cried out, holding said girl so she wouldn't fall onto the floor.

Hiccup looked up at Merida when he heard her name and his eyes widened in shock. He then schooled his features as Merida and Flynn helped Rapunzel stand on her feet again. Merida looked around and saw Jack and Jamie staring at them.

"Who are you two?" Merida asked.

"I'm Jamie," Jamie said.

"Nice to meet you, Jamie. I'm Rapunzel," Rapunzel spoke.

"I'm Merida," Merida said.

"Flynn Rider," Flynn said.

"I'm Hiccup," Hiccup said, watching as Merida looked at him for a quick second before looking away.

"Toothless," Toothless spoke.

"And you?"

Jack looked shocked that Merida addressed him, but he smiled and answered anyway.

"Jack Frost, Spirit of Winter."

"Jack Frost, huh? Prove it," Merida said, crossing her arms.

Jack stood up as he lifted his left hand and made a snowball. He then threw it in the air. It then exploded into snow.

"OK, I believe you now," Merida said, looking around.

The others nodded in agreement. Triforce and Mask appeared, making them jump. Toothless growled protectively. Triforce held up a hand and he stopped growling, seeing that the motion meant that she meant no harm.

 _"My name in Triforce Dragons, but you can call me Triforce."_

" _Call me Mask. Our time together won't be that long so we could at least know each other's names."_

 _"You don't have to tell us your names because we already know who you all are. I have brought you here to see your future. Now, follow_ me," Triforce explained.

Wanting to know about their future, they followed her. They followed her into a room which had a curtain covering it. There were two green chairs next to a rock slab, one red chair, two blue chairs, and two pink chairs.

 _"Toothless, the rock slab is yours as well as the green chair next to it. Hiccup, sit in the green chair next to him. Merida, the red chair next to Hiccup. Jamie, in the blue chair. Jack, the blue chair next to Jamie. Rapunzel, in the purple chair next to Jack. Flynn, in the chair next to Rapunzel,"_ Triforce explained.

They took their seats. Pascal appeared around Rapunzel's hair and walked down her dress to the armrest, sitting on it.

 _"Now then, curtains, disappear,"_ Triforce commanded, waving her hand.

The curtains disappeared and the seven teens saw everyone else from their homes, save Rapunzel.

Triforce looked around and saw someone missing. She snapped her fingers and a woman in a white silk dress with thick silk around her shoulders and uppers arms before falling past her elbows. Brown wavy hair that reached just past her shoulders, red lips, and blue eyes.

 _"Almost forgot about you, Oracle,"_ Triforce said.

Oracle opened her mouth to speak, but Triforce interrupted.

 _"Don't worry, nothing will change. Now, please take a spot next to Wisp,"_ Triforce said, pointing to the Princess of Wisps. Oracle walked over and took a seat next to Wisp in the chair that just appeared.

 _"Hope I didn't forget anyone else,"_ Triforce muttered, _"I'll fix that if I do."_

" _Unless you plan on adding any more villains, everyone who needs to be here is here,"_ Mask said to her, taking his seat.

Triforce floated up to the beginning of the room to make sure everyone had their eyes on her.

 _"Now that everyone is here, we can start. You're here to watch a movie. A movie is a set of moving images or pictures. The summery is this: 'When darkness and evil returns, seven teens will take a stand. They are the only hope to save everything good. A Prophecy that was made since the Dark Four's defeat. The time for the seasons to awake is now. Time for The Big Seven to fight for what they believe in, for their hearts, and for themselves. Will they be able to fight against the Darkness? Will they be able to win?'"_

Pitch, Mor'du, Gothel, and Red Death smiled when they were mentioned, but sneered at the mention of The Big Seven.

Everyone whispered, wondering who The Big Seven was as well as The Dark Four. Well, the three spirits knew who The Big Seven was; Oracle, Life, and Death.

 _"So, without any more time to waste, let's get started."_ Triforce flew to the balcony closer to the screen and sat in the middle chair, between the figure and Mask. Her right hand pushed a play button that was on the arm grip and the screen turned on.

And it starts.

* * *

 **Me: Hey! Finished with the chapter.**

 **Do you like it?**

 **Thank my friend MODdenial for helping me out. I helped him out with his story called, "Hiccup's New Life". Check it out, it's pretty good. I come in around chapter 24.**


	2. How It All Begun

**Me: The chapter is here.**

 **Read the reactions of everyone.**

 **Let's begin.**

* * *

 **The words, "Chapter 1 - How It All Begun", appeared on the screen.**

 **A blanket of black surrounds everything. Nothing to be seen. A figure appears out of thin air. It's Oracle.**

People looked back and forth from the Oracle on the screen to the Oracle sitting among them.

 **ORACLE (CONT'D)**

 **"My name is Oracle."**

"Gee, tell us something we don't know…" Snotlout said, earning a round of laughter from his fellow Hooligans

 _"Pipe it down, Snotlout! Some of us want to know want happens next!"_ Triforce shouted, followed by many mutters of agreement.

"Well, excuse me for thinking everyone had a decent sense of humor." Snotlout said, crossing his arms.

"Right, cause everything that comes out of your mouth is a gut-buster, Snotlout." Hiccup said, earning a louder set of laughter. Even Triforce had to bite back a laugh.

"Hey! You can't talk to me like that Useless!"

Toothless turned to Snotlout with a snarl. Hiccup, useless? What rock did that skin sack come from? The other five looked at Hiccup.

" _Hiccup isn't useless."_ They thought in unison.

The figure sitting next to Triforce thought the same when she looked at Hiccup. Hiccup opened his mouth to retort when Triforce interrupted him.

"Before a fight breaks out, let's continue."

" _Aw, come on, Triforce! I wanted to see Hiccup knock Snotlout on his butt again!"_ Mask whispered to Triforce.

 _"While that would be a sight to see, I believe Hiccup will be doing a lot more in the future,"_ Triforce whispered back.

Before anyone else could speak, the movie continued.

 **ORACLE (CONT'D)**

 **"And I'm going to tell you a story. This story is about seven teens."**

 **She lifts her right hand and a green, blue, red, and pink flame appears.**

 **ORACLE (CONT'D)**

 **"And the Prophecy that brought them together."**

The seven looked at each other. The figure across the room looked at them, well, mostly an auburn-haired boy.

 **Oracle throws the flame in the air, where the four colors separated, creating a green silhouette of Hiccup and Toothless, a blue silhouette of Jack Frost, and Jamie, a red silhouette of Merida, and a pink silhouette of Rapunzel and Flynn Rider/Eugene Fitzherbert.**

The people looked at the silhouettes in wonder, making North smile at the feeling.

 **ORACLE (O.S) (CONT'D)**

 _ **"When evil rises in the form of a Witch, a Demon Bear, a Dragon Queen, and a Nightmare King, seven brave teens will rise and fight."**_

 **Hiccup's silhouette takes out his notebook and starts to write.**

 **ORACLE (O.S) (CONT'D)**

 _ **"A Viking with an intelligent mind with skills that will outrank the best of blacksmiths."**_

Hiccup blushed and marveled at himself on the screen. "I have that big of a role?"

The village of Berk looked at each other and at Hiccup in shock, all thinking along the same line.

" _My son/Hiccup/ (The Useless)/ is that important?"_

The blacksmiths of the other Kingdoms and Clans sat in shock that a boy, a Viking no less, had more smithing skills than them.

 **Toothless's silhouette starts to move around Hiccup before changing into a human with dragon ears and wings.**

 **ORACLE (O.S) (CONT'D)**

 ** _"A Dragon who has the ability to transform into a human-like dragon."_**

Toothless nods and moved to sit in the green chair, tired of sitting on a rock slab. Many of the Hooligans growled, though some just sighed and pinched the bridges of their noses. Dragon hybrids had this ability and it was annoying as they could easily escape whenever captured.

The other Night Furies looked towards Toothless with varying degrees of happiness and anger. Midnight couldn't stop the pleasing shivers that ran down her spine. Nightcore looked relieved to see Toothless again. However, Black Night looked rather furious at the sight of Toothless on screen.

 _"Oh, the Hybrids and Dragons that are all over there,"_ Triforce said, pointing to the Night Furies in the corner of the room, _"Their an old pack of one of the seven this story. Nightcore is right in front._

Toothless snapped his head to his brother.

 _"Black Night is over there chained to his chair,"_ Triforce pointed. Toothless smirked at his father's problem. Serves him right.

 _"And Midnight is sitting with Vanja and Wisp over there,"_ Triforce gestured.

Toothless snapped his head to his lover and meet her eyes. Hiccup looked at Midnight as well. Before they could do anything, the movie stared again.

 **Jack's silhouette starts to make frost and ice around him.**

 **ORACLE (O.S) (CONT'D)**

 ** _"A spirit who is filled with fun and mischievous pranks, but can be protective and serious when he wants to be."_**

Jack smiled at the accurate description of himself, but when his fellow spirits groaned and laughed at him, his smile vanished and he slunk in his chair. Rapunzel, seeing the spirit of winter sink into sadness, reached over and gently squeezed his hand. He looked at her; surprised to see the absence of the fear he had grown accustomed to seeing from new people. He looked at the others to see them smiling as well. He nearly burst out laughing when Toothless tried to smile. He sat up straight, glad to know more than a few people cared about him.

This made Triforce smile and Mask nodded in approval.

" _Some of them barely know each other and they already are comforting each other."_ Triforce thought happily.

 **Jamie's silhouette takes out a book and starts to read.**

 **ORACLE (O.S) (CONT'D)**

 ** _"A ten-year-old boy whose words of belief is so strong, he can make anyone believe."_**

Jamie smiled.

" _That's Jamie alright_." Thought his friends and family.

 **Merida's silhouette starts to fire arrows at unseen targets.**

 **ORACLE (O.S) (CONT'D)**

 ** _"A Scottish princess with a brave mind and aim so fine she can outrank the best of archers."_**

The six looked at her.

"You're a princess?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yeah, but I'd much rather shoot arrows than do princess stuff." Merida sighed.

DunBroch nodded at the way their princess was described. Queen Elinor sighed, wishing that her daughter was more like a princess than an archer.

The archers of the Hooligan tribe and the other Kingdom couldn't believe that a princess, a Scottish princess no less, had them beat with a bow and arrow.

 **Rapunzel's silhouette started to dance.**

 **ORACLE (O.S) (CONT'D)**

 ** _"A long-lost princess whose heart is filled with innocence, but can be dangerous when provoked."_**

"WHAT?!" Rapunzel shrieked, making the six sitting next to her jump and hold their ears.

" _Ok, I'm gonna have to double that order of new eardrums."_ Mask groaned. _"Maybe couple it with earplugs…"_

"The lost princess…I'm her…that means…" Rapunzel started as she turned to Gothel with an alarming look of fury on her face.

"If I doubted that you weren't my mother, I don't now! You kidnapped me! You used my hair to keep yourself youthful! You…you…YOU DESPICABLE WITCH!"

Rapunzel sat there, weeping over the lies Gothel fed her, the family she missed out on, the friends she could have made…even the love she would have found. Pascal rubbed Rapunzel's chin, trying to comfort her as best he could. Jack took both of her hands and gently squeezed them as she had done for him moments ago.

"Hey, it's alright. It's gonna be OK," he said softly. "We're all here for ya."

The others nodded, all the while glaring daggers at Gothel like everyone else was doing.

King Thomas and Queen Primrose looked at Rapunzel.

"Our baby girl…" They whispered, tears threatening to fall from their eyes.

Through, some people were thinking something along the lines of ' _doubted, did that mean she already knew?'_

 **Flynn's/Eugene's silhouette starts to run and jump.**

 **ORACLE (O.S) (CONT'D)**

 ** _"A thief who's silent as can be and with the skill of stealth up his sleeve."_**

"Yeah, well, years of practice," Flynn said nonchalantly. He looked at Hiccup, Toothless, Jack, and Jamie, who looked at him quizzically. Merida and Rapunzel didn't seem bothered, they just shrugged it off like they already knew.

"I didn't have a choice! It was either adapt or perish and I had to adapt somehow." They nodded in acceptance of his answer.

The Corona guards growled, not too pleased to see their most elusive offender here with them.

"Any reason, in particular, he's here?" The Captain asked.

" _He's got a role, just like the others, now clam up."_ Mask sighed.

 **The silhouettes continue. Oracle smiles up at the silhouettes.**

 **ORACLE (CONT'D)**

 ** _"The seven of them will come together as a group, as a team, and become a force that the world will come to know."_**

 **The silhouette's stop what they are doing. Hiccup jumps on Toothless, who changed back into a dragon, Jack jumps in the air and flies towards him while Jamie stops reading and runs to follows them, Merida stops firing arrows, turns, and follows after Jamie, Rapunzel stops dancing and runs after Merida, and Flynn/Eugene turns around and runs after Rapunzel. They do it at the same time. They form a circle.**

 **ORACLE (O.S) (CONT'D)**

 ** _"A group made out of the Dragon Trainer, the Night Fury, the Winter Spirit, the Believer, the Archer, the Guider, the Healer, and the Thief."_**

The group smiled. Berk wondered who the Dragon Trainer was.

" _Whoever this Dragon Trainer is, he'll pay for betraying his own kind. This I swear on my name as Chief of Berk."_ Stoick thought; the rest of Berk did as well.

Hiccup smiled, knowing he was the Dragon Trainer while Toothless nudged him with a playful smile on his face. Triforce shook her head at them.

" _Hey, they're not giving anything away, Triforce,"_ Mask chuckled.

 **The silhouettes glow their color when their role is called.**

 **ORACLE (O.S) (CONT'D)**

 _ **"They alone are the only ones to face against the evil. Against the Dark Four."**_

 **The seven silhouettes reach one of their hands out and put their hands on top of each other.**

 **ORACLE (O.S) (CONT'D)**

 ** _"They will have to overcome their greatest challenge and their greatest fear."_**

 **The seven lift their hands up.**

 **ORACLE (O.S) (CONT'D)**

 _ **"They will discover a power that was always inside of them. They will become The Big Seven. But who will win? The Dark Four or The Big Seven."**_

 **The seven silhouettes disappear. Oracle looks back down.**

 **ORACLE (CONT'D)**

 **"It's time for their story to be known. It's time for the seasons to awaken."**

 **Oracle makes another green, blue, red, and pink flame.**

 **ORACLE (CONT'D)**

 **"Time for their story to begin."**

 **Oracle throws the flame toward the screen.**

 **CUT TO BLACK**

* * *

 **Me: So, like the reactions of The Big Seven and everyone else?**

 **Now, on to the next one.**

 **Thanks, Mask for helping me!**


	3. The Viking And The Hybrid Part 1 and 2

**Me: Hey everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Mask and I are doing well.**

 **Mask has helped me because I'm busy with something and I can't really do any writing to his helping me out. So thank him thousand times.**

 **When you reach this sentence, '*EXT. BERK-FOREST-NIGHT*', you've reached part 2 in the story version since I had this and Part 1 and Part 2.**

* * *

 **The words, "Chapters 2 and 3 - The Viking And The Hybrid Part 1 and 2", appeared on the screen.**

 _"Darn it,"_ Triforce grumbled.

 _"What,"_ Mask asked.

 _"Forgot an unwanted someone,"_ Triforce said before vanishing. She reappeared seconds later, holding the wrists of a brown-haired man with brown eyes. He was growling, trying to pull away from Triforce but her grip was bone crushing.

 _"Markus, if you don't stop struggling, I'm going to give into the urge to break the bones in both your wrists_ ," Triforce growled.

Markus stopped struggling, wanting to keep his wrist. Emily Bennett gasped at him and hide her face in Steves', her husband, chest as Steve glared daggers at the man. Jamie gulped and didn't move, watching the man Triforce held in her grip.

Triforce dragged Markus back over by Black Night as another chair appeared. Triforce pushed Markus in it before clicking her tongue. Chains appeared and forced Markus to remain in his sit.

 _"You're here to watch the future of something that's gonna happen,"_ Triforce turned to see everyone was watching the scene that was playing out before them.

 _"Everyone, this is Markus, Jamie's unfortunate father. Markus, say one word that will cause a problem and I'll duct tape your mouth shut_ ," Triforce explained, glancing behind her at a said man, who closed his mouth.

Triforce appeared back in her seat and pressed that play button on her chair.

 **DISPLAY: 5 YEARS AGO**

 **INT. BERK: FOREST-MIDDAY**

 **Hiccup, 10, runs through the forest breathing heavily. Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut, 11, chase after him.**

Everyone looked up, wondering what was going on for Hiccup to run away like that. Hiccup groaned, remembering this day, but then smiled at Toothless, knowing what he had gained.

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **"Prepare to die, Useless!"**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **"Yo Useless, what's the rush?"**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **"Yeah, stop, we just wanna punch you!"**

People gasped at the cruelty little Hiccup was shown. Even though this already happened, Hiccup was still hurt by what they were saying. Some Viking looked shocked, not having on known while others smiled at what was happening. This angered Jack, Jamie, Merida, Rapunzel, Flynn, and Toothless to no end.

Toothless held Hiccup close to him like he could protect him from the words being said.

 **Hiccup looks over his shoulder. He doesn't see the protruding root. He falls head over heels and lands face first in the dirt. Laughter makes him freeze.**

 **SNOTLOUT (SNEERING)**

 **"Ha Ha! Useless fell to the ground. Where he belongs."**

Toothless growled, his eyes twitching. He then felt something hug him. Looking down, he saw that Hiccup had rested his head against his chest. Toothless stopped growling and just held Hiccup, rubbing his cheek against Hiccup head.

Midnight watched from where she was sitting, smiling at the brothership the two seemed to have.

 **Hiccup turned to stare at Snotlout while a was talking. Tuffnut charges Hiccup with a fist. Hiccup dodges. Tuffnut hits a rock instead.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **"OW! I am very much hurt! I am very much hurt!"**

"Punching a rock can do that to you," Jack said, smirking that the bully seemed to get what he deserved.

 **Tuffnut held his fist in pain. Hiccup gets to his feet and scrams. Ruffnut hits her twin.**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **"You blockhead! You let him get away!"**

The Vikings sighed as Tuffnut and Ruffnut began fighting again.

 **Tuffnut hits his twin back. Snotlout growled at them.**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **"Come on! Don't let him get away!"**

 **The twins stared at Snotlout.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **"No way! I'm not chasing him anymore."**

 **Ruffnut looked up as Tuffnut spoke.**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **"Yeah, and it's getting late. If Tuffnut and I get home late we are going to be in trouble again by our parents. And you know what happened last time we got in trouble."**

"What did they do," Rapunzel asked, curious.

Everyone else was too.

"Let's just say it involved fire, a ball of hay, a catapult, and two trouble making and destruction loving Viking twins and leave it at that," Hiccup explained.

Everyone that wasn't a Viking looked at the twins in surprise and shock while silently agreeing that having the twins around is not good. But Merida's triplet brothers, Hamish, Hubert, and Harris smiled at each other at this news.

 **The twins SHUDDER. Snotlout growls and turns in Hiccup's direction.**

 **SNOTLOUT (FED UP)**

 **"Fine! I'll do it myself."**

 **Snotlout runs after Hiccup.**

Hiccup and Toothless giggled, knowing what happened and looking back on it now, it was just funny.

* * *

 **EXT. BERK: SKY-CONTINUOUS**

 **Night Scale, 10 and in Hybrid form, flies through the air with an angry, yet sad expression.**

Midnight and Nightcore gasped at the look Night Scale (they don't know that he changed his name yet) had on his face. It was the look of complete sadness. When did this happen and how did it happen?

 **BLACK NIGHT (O.S)**

 ** _"One day, Night Scale, you'll lead the rest of the Night Furies."_**

 **NIGHT SCALE (O.S)**

 ** _"But I don't want to be Alpha! Pick Nightcore! He's older than me and stronger!"_**

The Vikings, who weren't paying that much attention, imminently looked at the scene when they heard the word 'Night Fury'.

 **Night Scale wipes his eyes, but the tears flow anyway. He trembles in midair. He descends into the forest and lands on a branch. He hugs himself and tries to quell his tears.**

 **Suddenly, Night Scale stilled as he heard noise from below. Looking down, he saw a figure running towards the tree he was in. A silhouette breathes heavily as it approaches the tree. Night Scale jumped down a couple branches to get a closer look. It's Hiccup.**

Everyone leaned forward. What's happening?

Meanwhile, Stoick and Gobber were having a mild panic attack at having a Hybrid so close to Hiccup and Hiccup not seeing it.

 **SNOTLOUT (SINGSONG) (O.S.)**

 **"Oh, Hiccup. Where are you?"**

 **Hiccup gasped and turned around.**

 **HICCUP (FEARFUL)**

 **"Snotlout."**

 **Hiccup looked around before he hides in a bush in front of the tree. Curious, Night Scale climbs down to the next branch. A pensive look adorns his face. Snotlout BURSTS out of the bushes, looking all around the area. Snotlout looks around before he smirks.**

Now is was Spiltlout's turn to have a mild panic attack.

Mask and Triforce sighed at the three panicking Viking.

 _"Really? If Hiccup and Snotlout were killed, do you think they would be here right now_ ," Mask reasoned.

Mask's words calmed three Vikings a bit. A little bit.

 **SNOTLOUT (CONT'D)**

 **"Oh, Hiccup. I know you can hear me. There's dragon's out here Hiccup. Dragon hybrid's too."**

 **Hiccup trembles, but says nothing. Night Scale GROWLS quietly.**

 **SNOTLOUT (CONT'D)**

 **"They'll do worse than what I'm going to do to you. It's just a beating, that's all."**

Stoick raised his eyebrow and turned to gaze at Snotlout, a disapproving stare on his face.

 **Hiccup trembles more. Night Shade GROWLS slightly less quietly.**

 **SNOTLOUT (CONT'D)**

 **"Where are you hiding, Hiccup? Are you hiding-"**

 **He swiftly turns to the bush.**

 **SNOTLOUT (CONT'D)**

 **"In the bush!"**

 **Hiccup YELPS and falls out of the bush. Snotlout runs forward and grabs Hiccup by his hair, holding him up.**

 **HICCUP (TERRIFIED)**

 **"How did you know I was hiding in the bush!"**

 **Snotlout pulled on Hiccup's hair and laughed.**

 **SNOTLOUT (SNEERING)**

 **"It was easy! Like, how else would a bush shake like that? Pathetic."**

Triforce reached over to the masked person she was sitting next to and pulled her back down.

 _"Valka, don't reveal yourself yet. You can find out more if you watch. Wait until I say you can. All this already happened,"_ Triforce said.

 **Night Scale growled. He started climbing slowly down the branches. Snotlout held Hiccup higher in the air by his hair. Hiccup cried out and tried not to let the tears show.**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **"Cry all you want Useless. No will hear you. In fact, even if they did, they would have done nothing. You may be the son of the Cheif, but no one wants a boy like you as a leader. They would want someone like me, not someone who all he does is cause destruction. Not someone who isn't a mistake. Not someone who doesn't have muscles. Not someone who isn't a real Viking. Face it Hiccup, no one cares about you and no one will ever care about a runt like you!"**

Everyone, expect the Dark Four, Markus, and Black Night, gasped at the young Snotlout's cruel words. The Vikings didn't seem bothered by it, they looked like they agreed to it, but Stoick and Gobber sure were bothered.

"Snotlout," Stoick and Gobber shouted, turning to glare at the Viking. Snotlout, who was smiling at his words, gasped and sunk in his seat at all the glares he was getting.

Hiccup pulled away from Toothless and held his head up, showing everyone below that he wasn't bothered. But the six sitting close to him could see the pain and hurt in his eyes.

Merida's heart stung with hurt at Hiccup's face and she didn't know why.

 **Hiccup had tears falling down his face at Snotlout's words when Snotlout got to the part about no one caring about him.**

 **Night Scale looked like he had enough with the insults Hiccup was receiving, but he looked ticked off at the runt insult. He hissed, loud and clear, making both boys jump, through Hiccup's was more like a wince because the hand in his hair jerked when Snotlout jumped.**

Everyone but the Vikings, the Dark Four, and the two bad fathers were laughing. Black Night was disappointed that Night Scale had saved a human, like some of the other Night Furies, were. Midnight and Nightcore, however, smiled in delight at Night Scales actions, approving.

 **Snotlout paled at the sight of Night Scale. Hiccup just let out a whimper.**

 **Night Scale pounces on Snotlout, making him let go of Hiccup. Snotlout falls on his back, one of Night Scale's hands around his throat, the other in the air, claws out. Hiccup takes off deeper into the forest.**

 **Night Scale growled.**

 **NIGHT SCALE**

 **"If you dare step into my territory again, I'll make you pay severely. You tell anyone about what happened and I'll hurt you, badly. Is that understood?"**

"Territory," Flynn asked, glancing at Toothless.

Toothless shrugged.

"I didn't want Hiccup to get in trouble because I helped him, so I played it off as that," Toothless said.

 **Snotlout whimpers and nods.**

 **NIGHT SCALE (SCOFFING)**

 **"Pathetic."**

 **Night Scale let Snotlout go and watched him ran off, gone in two seconds flat. Night Scale glared in Snotlout's direction. He then looked around and raised an eyebrow.**

 **Night Scale sniffed the air and smirked. He turned in a certain direction.**

 **NIGHT SCALE (CONT'D)**

 **"Nice place to run to hide for a Viking."**

 **Night Scale walked in the direction Hiccup had run.**

* * *

 **INT. BERK: FOREST-CONTINUOUS**

 **Hiccup was hiding in a hollow of a tree, trembling. He looked deep in thought and confused. Hiccup looked up when he heard a voice.**

 **NIGHT SCALE (PLAYFUL)**

 **"I know you're hiding here."**

 **Hiccup freezes. He slowly pokes out his head to find Night Scale standing outside with his back towards his hiding spot. Night Scale was looking left and right.**

 **NIGHT SCALE (PLAYFUL) (CHUCKLING) (CONT'D)**

 **"I know you ran this way. Your scent clearly went this way. Your scent is all around here and is it goes nowhere else in any direction."**

Hiccup chuckled.

"Never play hide and seek with Toothless. He will smell you out," Hiccup adviced.

"Got ya," Jack said.

 **Hiccup whimpers. Night Scale smirks and glances behind him, before JUMPING. Hiccup looks up from the hole to find no sign of Night Scale. A shadow appears. Hiccup freezes again. He quickly turns in time for-**

 **NIGHT SCALE**

 **"Boo!"**

People jumped at the scare.

 **Night Scale raised his arms like he was gonna grab Hiccup. Hiccup YELPS and jumps backward, hitting the bark of the tree he was hiding in. Night Scale clutches his chest and laughs heartily.**

 **Hiccup spends the next several moments catching his breath, before peering at the alternative way out that Night Scale was blocking. When Night Scale stopped laughing, Hiccup looked back at him.**

 **Night Scale smirked.**

 **NIGHT SCALE**

 **"Looking behind me at the outside aren't ya?"**

"He's scared and you say that," Jamie asked.

"I didn't know he was scared at that moment until a couple seconds later," Toothless protested lightly at the young kid.

Meanwhile, Stoick was trying to stay calm at seeing his son was so close to a Hybrid, Gobber as well.

 **Hiccup's eyes widen, Night Scale chuckled and tilted his head back and forth in glee.**

 **NIGHT SCALE (CONT'D)**

 **"My names Night Scale. Yours is Hiccup, right? I heard that other boy say your name."**

 **Night Scale steps forward, causing Hiccup to gasp and press against the bark of the tree. Night Scale's mood shifts. His wings and tail droops. His smile becomes a sad frown. His eyes lose their playfulness. Hiccup stares in confusion.**

 **Hiccup's eyes widen when he sees Night Scale start to tear up. Guilt appeared in Hiccup's eyes as Night Scale stepped back.**

 **NIGHT SCALE (UPSET)**

 **"Right. Vikings and Dragons don't get along, including Dragon Hybrids."**

Hiccup frowned and Toothless saw it.

"Don't feel bad. It's okay. You didn't mean it," Toothless said.

Hiccup smiles at nods at Toothless's words.

 **Hiccup opened his mouth but Night Scale runs off.**

 **Hiccup slowly leaves the hollow, looking in the direction Night Scale ran off in before looking in the direction of his village. He looks back and forth between the way back to his village and where Night Scale ran. Hiccup then set his jaw, and he turned and ran...**

Stoick sighed in relief that Hiccup was going back to the village...

 **...right in the direction where Night Scale ran off.**

...only to have another heart attack when Hiccup ran after the Hybrid.

* * *

 ***EXT. BERK-FOREST-NIGHT***

 **Night Scale sits at the base of a tree, sobbing to himself.**

 **HICCUP (O.S)**

 **"Are you alright?"**

 **Night Scale jumps, SHOUTS, and turns left to see Hiccup, smiling. Night Scale gulped.**

Toothless punched Hiccup's shoulder lightly, but hard enough to cause pain. Hiccup clutched his shoulder and stared at Toothless.

"What was that for!"

"Scaring me."

"You scared me first!"

"Touche."

 **NIGHT SCALE**

 **"What?"**

 **HICCUP (CHUCKLING)**

 **"I said, 'Are you alright?'"**

 **Night Scale managed a small smile.**

 **NIGHT SCALE**

" **I guess?"**

 **Hiccup walks forward and sits next to Night Scale. Night Scale looks shocked.**

The Vikings looked on in shock and betrayal. What was Hiccup doing? Meanwhile, the masked Valka was staring at her son with a look of awe and pride, wondering if he was just like her. Valka glanced over to see her dragon, Cloudjumper, with the other dragons.

" _I honestly don't know why they're so shocked,"_ Mask sighed, _"A guy can only do so much until he finds that no matter what, his labors don't bear fruit."_

"I honestly forgot you were here, Mask," Toothless spoke.

" _Don't remind me. I still have a few lumps from the last time I disappeared for a long time."_ Mask groaned.

" _At least you had a good reason. You did, right?"_ Triforce queried.

" _Yes, of course I did. I had a lot to do…a whole lot…"_ Mask trailed off, sweating a bit.

 **HICCUP**

 **"Sorry about earlier. I guess I was still afraid from Snotlout about to beat me up to realize that you actually stopped him from hurting me."**

 **NIGHT SCALE**

 **"It's fine! I guess I forgot that Vikings and Dragons** ** _and_** **Hybrids don't get along."**

 **HICCUP**

" **But we are."**

 **Night Scale freezes and looks Hiccup in the eye.**

 **NIGHT SCALE**

" **That's true."**

 **An awkward silence ensues. They both look away. Hiccup scratches the back of his neck.**

 _"You would think that they would be talking and not staying silent,"_ Mask said.

 **HICCUP**

 **"I would tell you my name, but you already know it. And you already told me your name."**

 _"And you are right about that Mask,"_ Triforce said.

 **They chuckle.**

 **NIGHT SCALE**

 **"Well, how old are you?"**

 **Hiccup holds up all ten fingers.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"I'm ten."**

 **Night Scale gasped.**

 **NIGHT SCALE**

 **"So am I!"**

 **They turn back to each other, excited.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"I'll be eleven a month from now."**

 **NIGHT SCALE**

" **So will I."**

"You're the same age as each other?" Rapunzel asked, looking at the both of them.

"Yep! We're twins from different bloodlines," Hiccup smiled.

" _Where I'm from, people don't get this excited about matching in age."_ Mask spoke, _"It's rather charming."_

 **They laugh out loud, before noticing they're leaning on each other.** **Night Scale scoots away slightly.**

 **HICCUP (BEGGING)**

 **"Don't. Please."**

Everyone stopped what they were doing at the pleading tone of voice Hiccup had. You'd think from the way that Hiccup begged Night Scale that he didn't have anyone in the village who really cared about him.

 **Night Scale glances at Hiccup. Hiccup looks pleadingly at Night Scale, his hands clutching his left arm. Night Scale moves his right arm around Hiccup before pulling him close, hugging him. Hiccup leans into Night Scale's scaled body, sighing happy and snuggling up against Night Scale like a little brother would do a big brother.**

Many people's hearts went out. It was truly heartwarming to see this scene of bonding. The two didn't even know each other that well and they were already acting like brothers.

The Vikings and Night Furies just looked on in shock at the sight before them.

 **HICCUP**

 **"You're warm."**

 **Night Scale huffed**.

 **NIGHT SCALE**

 **"It's the scales and my body heat that keeps me from getting cold."**

 **Hiccup glances up at Night Scale, a bit embarrassed.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Sorry, I don't get much contact from my tribe. They don't like me very much."**

 **Hiccup attempts to move away but Night Scale just pulls him closer.**

 **NIGHT SCALE**

" **Tell me about it."**

Everyone leaned in, wanting to know what Hiccup meant.

 **Hiccup appeared to think about it before he spoke.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Berk is a strong tribe. The Vikings are hard to beat. One of the strongest tribes there is. My father is Stoick the Vast, Chief of the Tribe. His saying is 'A Chief protects it's own'. The only thing is about that saying, is that my father cares more about the tribe than me."**

 **SIGH.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"I wanted to fit in. I wanted to be like them. I admit that I wanted to kill-"**

 **Hiccup cuts himself before turning to Night Scale. Night Scale nods in understanding.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"But awhile ago, I realized that no matter what, my father and my tribe won't like me for who I am. Not unless I grow muscles and start acting like them. Sometimes I wonder if it would be better if I had died instead of my mother during a Dragon Raid. I only know because I heard Uncle Spitelout and my dad talk about it."**

Valka sharply turned to look at the back of Stoick's head, anger coloring her face from behind the mask she wore. Stoick had the decency to look ashamed. Spitelout, however, scoffed in indifference.

 **NIGHT SCALE**

 **"But if you died, then I wouldn't have met you."**

 **Silence ensues. Both boys blush again. Hiccup rubs the back of his neck.**

"You two are so cute when you don't know what to say in response." Rapunzel smiled.

"She's right, you know." Jack added.

 **HICCUP (EMBARRASSED)**

 **"Well, uh, your turn."**

 **NIGHT SCALE**

 **"My father, Black Night, is the Alpha and King of the Night Furies."**

 **Hiccup's eyes widen in awe.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"You're a Night Fury! The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself! The dragon that never misses a shot! The fastest dragon of them all!"**

" _Gee, Hiccup, never knew you were that much of a Night Fury fan."_ Mask said, amused. The teens sitting beside the auburn-haired all chuckled good-naturedly at him, causing him to blush.

"Well, they are really cool, even more so now that I'm done trying to kill dragons." Hiccup replied, causing Valka to bubble with joy on the inside.

Meanwhile, the Vikings were panicking. Well, some were. Stoick and Gobber panicked at seeing Hiccup so close to a Night Fury and was not being killed. The Vikings know the stories, no one who seen the Night Fury lived to tell the tale.

 **Night Scale smiles nervously.**

 **NIGHT SCALE**

 **"Yeah, I am. I'm the type of dragon you wanted to kill, right?"**

" _Oh…"_ Mask groaned.

"You two are good at making things awkward, huh?"

"It's **_not_** our **_fault!"_** They wailed, causing the other teens to laugh a bit more.

 **Hiccup tenses. Night Scale smiles.**

 **NIGHT SCALE**

 **"It's okay. Killing a Night Fury is every Viking's dream."**

 **Hiccup sighs in relief.**

 **HICCUP**

" **Please continue."**

 **NIGHT SCALE**

 **"My father wanted me to be the next King because I held the qualities. Being smarter, stronger, and faster then my older brother. My father told all my friends to stop hanging out with me, telling me that having friends would distract me. Midnight Gleam was the only one who would stay with me, no matter what her family told her. To tell you, I actually had a crush on her."**

 **Night Scale smiles sadly. Hiccup notices.**

 **HICCUP (GENTLE)**

" **What happened?"**

 **NIGHT SCALE (BITTER)**

 **"It was revealed that she was taking slaves that the Night Furies had and freeing them or taking them somewhere safe. It was against a law and she was banished. They found that she had a partner and that if she revealed him or her, she wouldn't be banished. But Midnight did not say a word. The only thing she did was a glance in my direction, a glance no one saw but me. The last words she said to me was that she loved me and that we would meet again. I didn't see her again after that."**

Midnight looked at Night Scale in sadness. No matter the option at the time, she knew someone would be hurt in the end. She just didn't want to get anyone involved if she could help it. She'd never forgive herself if anyone were to get hurt because of her; especially Night Scale.

Black Night looked at Midnight in fury, then looked at Triforce with that same fury. That insect had brought him from his kingdom and had him chained as if he were some sort of pet! First, he'd teach Midnight her place before torturing her to death in front of Night Scale's eyes, and when he was done with that, he'd bring Night Scale home and make him into a proper king.

No matter how hard he had to beat it into him.

 **Tears run down Night Scale's face. Hiccup frowns.**

 **HICCUP (WARM)**

 **"I hope you see her again."**

 **NIGHT SCALE**

 **"When I went to my father to find out why, he told me, right in front of Nightcore too, that I was more fit for the role and that Nightcore was not. I lost it and started yelling that I didn't want to be King, but my father slapped me across the face. I ran out of the room, ignoring my brother's and father's calls to come back."**

Nightcore slowly turned to look at Black Night in anger. He was there when it happened, but hearing the pain in his little brother's voice as he called it made him furious. Black Night scowled at the screen, anger overshadowing disappointment.

 **Hiccup hugs Night Scale, shocking him.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"We are just alike."**

 **Night Scale looks confused.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"My father wants me to be Cheif of the tribe, but I don't wish to be. Besides, no one on Berk will listen to me and I will more likely be ignored than anything."**

 **Night Scale hugs Hiccup in return. They take comfort in each other's arms. They stand back and stare into each other's eyes. The exchange is profound.**

" _I'm not gonna lie, um…you know what, nevermind."_ Mask said, as the covering grew pink where his cheeks would be.

" _What?"_ Triforce asked.

" _No, it's just…well…maybe this scene's a marginally bit too…sweet?"_ Mask questioned.

" _What are you trying to say?"_

" _It's…well…umm…"_ Mask said before vanishing again to Triforce's confusion.

" _Did something bother him?"_

Triforce thought for a moment before she reailzed what Mask meant and clicked her tongue. Mask appeared back in his seat. Triforce gave Mask a pointed look and leaned over to whisper into his ear.

 _"Listen, I read stories with Toothless being a Hybrid and the bonding scene is used in almost every one, though they have their differences. Like their ages, the Hiccup and Toothless here where ten when they met, do you recall,"_ Triforce whispered into Mask's ear.

Mask nodded, understanding as Triforce pulled away to watch the movie.

 **NIGHT SCALE**

 **"I don't want to go back."**

 **HICCUP**

 **"What?"**

 **NIGHT SCALE**

 **"I don't want to go home now that I know that my father will force me to be something I don't want to be."**

 **Hiccup's face grows pensive. He thinks to himself before looking back at Night Scale.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Stay with me."**

 **NIGHT SCALE**

" **What?"**

"What?!" Stoick bellowed.

"WHAT?!" The Hooligans yelled.

"You heard me! I asked him to stay with me!"

 **HICCUP**

 **"My father is out looking for the nest, he won't be back for a couple days. Tomorrow, I can help you find a place to stay in the forest so I can visit you. I know just the place to, you'll like it."**

"Have you gone mad, boy?! We're trying to kill the devils, and you're bringing one into our very village?!"

" _I don't see anything wrong with it. It's not like he'll eat him out of house and home."_ Mask spoke.

 **NIGHT SCALE**

 **"Okay."**

 **Hiccup WHOOPS and pumps his fist.**

 **NIGHT SCALE (BEMUSED)**

 **"Is this your way of asking me to be your friend?"**

Hiccup and Toothless smiled at each other, wrapping an around each others shoulders.

 **Hiccup nods, a happy smile on his face. Night Scale laughs and gets up, pulling Hiccup along with him. Night Scale turns his back to Hiccup.**

 **NIGHT SCALE**

 **"Get on. It will be quicker and it will be dark in a couple seconds."**

 **Hiccup wraps his arms around Night Scale's neck. Night Scale JUMPS, making Hiccup SHOUT. Night Scale glides and jumps from branch-to-branch before landing outside of the treeline of the Village.**

 **Hiccup points to his window and Night Scale jumps to it, looking inside before jumping in.**

 **INT. STOICK'S HOUSE** - **CONTINUOUS**

 **Hiccup moves to his bed. Reaching under it, he pulls out a huge blanket. After seeing Hiccup struggle, Night Scale helps him, pulling the blanket to the other side of the bed and away from the sight of the door.**

 **NIGHT SCALE**

" **I want to change my name."**

Nightcore and Midnight looked startled. Night Scale changed his name? Why and what is it now!?

 **HICCUP**

 **"Why?"**

 **NIGHT SCALE**

 **"I don't like my name; my father named me and I want to change it."**

That's a good reason to change his name.

 **Hiccup's pensive look returns. He turns to see Night Scale retracting his teeth, pulling an annoying piece of food out of his mouth and throwing it out the window.**

The little children giggled at this. Jamie and Jack laughed outright. Rapunzel giggled. Merida and Flynn just shook their heads.

 **HICCUP**

 **"Toothless."**

 **NIGHT SCALE**

 **"What?"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"You looked toothless without your teeth in."**

 **NIGHT SCALE**

 **"Having retractable teeth helps when you try to get annoying food out."**

The Dragons grumbled. They couldn't retract their teeth so when food out stuck it was annoying. Night Furies were luckily to have this ability that prevented them from suffering the joy of having food stuck between their teeth.

 **Hiccup's face brightens.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"I know! Why not Toothless? It fits you somehow and you can mislead people with your name."**

 **Night Scale scratches his head in thought, before nodding.**

 **NIGHT SCALE**

 **"Toothless. I like it."**

"Hey Toothless."

"Yeah."

"Do you regret it?"

"Nope. I love my name."

Midnight and Nightcore let out small laughs. The Rebels stared at their Commander in shock; since when did Commander Midnight laugh and smile? She never did.

Black Night looked livid. How dare his son changed his name to one that sounded so silly!?

 **Night Scale looks back at Hiccup.**

 **TOOTHLESS (CONT'D)**

 **"From now on, I shall stay with you. When your father or anyone else is here, I will stay in the place you have for me."**

 **Hiccup beams.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"And from now on, I will think differently of dragons. If you can have emotions and not try to kill me on the spot since Dragons supposedly always go for the kill, then that means others can too. It means everything we know about you guys is wrong!"**

 **YAWN.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"Come on, let's go to bed. If you hear anyone coming then jump onto the rafters."**

 **Hiccup crawls into bed. Toothless nods and crawls into his little makeshift bed. Both of them fell alseep with smiles on their face.**

"Where was this place," Merida asked.

"A cove," Hiccup and Toothless answered.

"How long have you been there Toothless," Flynn asked.

"Five years now," Toothless said without hesitating.

"I want to see it," Rapunzel said.

"Me too! I want to see how cool it looks," Jamie said.

"Hey! Don't forget me! I want to see it too. Well, mostly because you want to see it," Jack said, rubbing Jamie's head.

Hiccup laughed. "I'm sure one day you'll all see the Cove."

Triforce and Mask shook their heads at the antics the seven had.

* * *

 **Me: I hope you like this.**

 **See you all next time!**


	4. The Winter Spirit And The Boy

**Me: This next chapter!**

 **This story is coming out good! I like the fact you guy's like it!**

 **Mask is a great help! I'm bust writing chapters for other stories that I can't work on this one so give him a big thanks!**

* * *

The words "The Winter Spirit And The Boy" appeared on the screen.

 ** _-Three Years Later-_**

 **We skim over a beautiful looking clearing, deer are eating at the grass, birds chipping peaceful on the ground. The scenery gives off a nice feeling, a calming one.**

 **All of the sudden, something flies past at a fast pace, making the deer run off and the birds fly away.**

 **We focus on a Jack Frost speeding at a high pace, a panicked look on his face. Jack looks behind him and gasps, moving to the side to avoid a blast of fire by a couple of inches.**

Jack put his face in his hands. "Oh no. Not this."

"What? What is it," Rapunzel asked.

"My torture," Jack mumbles before he brightens, "And the day I met Jamie."

 **Behind him, three spirits are chasing after him. Two female and one male. April, Fire, and Snow.**

Everyone turned to stare at the three who wisely avoided the excusing stares they were getting while smirking.

 **April wears a red dress and green dress shoes. Her brown hair is in a ponytail in a pink hair tie, red lips, and light green eyes. She has a red staff with a pink circle on the bottom and a green circle on the top.**

 **Snow wears a blue robe with black, spiky hair. A sword is strapped to his left side.**

 **Fire wears a red robe similar to Snow's with short blonde hair. She has daggers strapped on both her sides.**

 **SNOW**

 **"Come on, Jack Frost! What are you so afraid of?"**

 **FIRE**

 **"Turn and face us!"**

 **Jack turns and flies up into a tree, hiding in the branches. Fire, Snow, and April stop just feet from the tree Jack was hiding in.**

 **APRIL**

 **"We won't hurt ya…That much."**

Hiccup turned to Jack Frost. "You too?!"

Jack sighed in sadness. "Yeah. I'm not well liked amongst my fellow spirits. They keep chasing me because they really think they can hurt me. They don't know that it's the other way around."

Mask shook his head, _"Why is it that everyone seeks satisfaction at the expense of the innocent and gentle?"_

Triforce added, _"Or the unique and different. Upsetting."_

 **Jack peeks over the side.**

 **JACK**

 **"They don't understand. It's reversed. It's not just that I don't want to get hurt, it's them I don't want to hurt."**

"What do you mean by that," North asked.

"Well, let's just say I have a lot of power. If I lose control or if my vessel is broken, I could lose control. Only when I'm in a cold climate will everything be contained if that happens. A failsafe, one that I like so when I do happen to lose control, I can go there and let loose. Which happened a lot. A lot of you Spirits should be lucky, I lost count of how many times any of you could have become an Ice statue."

Many Spirits, including April, Snow, and Fire, paled.

 **Snow looks up and spots Jack. He points at him.**

 **SNOW**

 **"There he is!"**

 **Jack gasps and flies off, the three spirits who want to beat him up on his heels.**

* * *

 **BURGESS/JAMIES BACKYARD**

 **An eight-year-old Jamie Bennett is sitting in his backyard alone.**

Many people cooed at the sight of the young looking Jamie.

 **Sighing, Jamie fell back to the ground, making a star with his limbs and staring up at the clouds. Jamie looked very bored.**

 **The wind's slow breeze suddenly sped up, making Jamie sit up in confusion. A loud sound made Jamie turn his head. When he did, he saw Jack** ** _fly_** **out of the trees. Jack landed in front of Jamie, a couple feet away and his back facing him.**

 **FIRE (SHOUTING)**

 **"Jack Frost!"**

 **Jack looked up into the trees when the voice called out. When he did, he gasped. Jamie stood up and leaned to the right to see what Jack was seeing and gasped when he saw a fireball head right at Jack.**

Emily sat straight up before jumping up, turning to glare at April, Snow, and Fire.

"You selfish and uncaring jerks! That's my son standing behind Jack! The same Jack who you threw a _fireball_ at!"

Needless to say, the three spirits tried to hide from the angered mother to no prevail.

Mask, Triforce, and the seven giggled.

Markus looked up and looked at the Jamie on screen.

 **Hearing the gasp, Jack turned around and sees Jamie, causing his eyes to widen and stare back at the fireball that Jack and Jamie were now in the path of.**

 **Drawing in a deep breath, Jack made a determined face and stood his ground, standing straight and staring at the fireball heading right at him. Jamie stared right at Jack, watching what he was doing. When the fireball was close enough, Jack raised his staff and blast at very cold ice at the fireball. Upon contact with something very cold, the fireball exploded. But a small piece of fire flys forward, hitting Jack in the side.**

The teens, save JACK, all winced at the sound of fire hitting Jack. It sounded similar to searing butter with a blaring hot knife.

Emily looked at Jack.

"You protected my son Jack, thank you," Emily said, smiling.

Jack blushed, his cheeks turning blue before he looking away.

 **Jack yelps and holds his side and fells to the ground. Jamie gasped and looked at the trees, seeing three figures in the distance running in their direction. Jamie looked back at Jack and ran towards him, grabbing his arm and tries to pull him up.**

 **Jack looks at who was pulling him up and gasped at the sight of Jamie. Jamie looked at him.**

 **JAMIE**

 **"Come on! Get up! They're coming!"**

"Needless to say, Jack was shocked when I spoke to him," Jamie said.

People were confused at this so Triforce broke in. _"That will be explained later."_

 **Jack looks back at the trees and sees April, Snow, and Fire almost near the treeline.**

 **Jack gets up with some struggle and Jaime leads Jack inside his house, closing the back door just the April, Snow, and Fire run into Jamie's yard. On the other side of the door, Jack and Jamie hear April, Fire, and Snow let out a yell of frustration before everything goes silent.**

Merida growled. "And they call themselves spirits?!"

Rapunzel frowned. "Cowards is more appropriate."

Mask raised a finger. _"I'm confused; couldn't they have just broken the door down?"_

Triforce spoke up. _"Because they didn't see Jack enter the house. Even if they did, they couldn't enter the house to chase Jack because that would cause a scene."_

"On the other hand, props to Jamie for helping Jack out."

"Well, I believe in him and he saved my life, so…" Jamie replied, blushing as he scrubbed the back of his head.

"Good old Jamie, keeping me out of trouble!" Jack laughed as he put him in a headlock and gave him a noogie. Jamie put up a half-hearted resistance, letting the others know that he was enjoying himself.

 **Jack opens the door and peeks out, he then closes the door.**

 **JACK**

 **"They're gone."**

 **Jamie sighs as he leans against the wall. Jack holds his side as he stares at Jamie, who has his eyes closed and trying to catch his breath as the adrenaline in his veins fades.**

 **Jack looks at Jamie for another second before speaking.**

 **JACK (CONT'D)**

 **"You can see me."**

" _Didn't expect Captain Obvious to be in attendance,"_ Mask said to himself, hoping the film was loud enough to drown his whisper.

Triforce elbowed Mask. _"Watch and you'll see."_

 **Jamie opened his eyes and looked at Jack.**

 **JAMIE**

 **"Well, yeah, I can see you."**

 **Jamie looks at Jack's side.**

 **JAMIE (CONT'D)**

 **"Is your side okay?"**

 **Jack glances down at his side.**

 **JACK**

 **"Yeah, I'll heal with given time."**

"Aww. He cares about you," Rapunzel squealed.

Toothless shook his head at the sharp squeal but smirked with the others at the blush decorating Jamie's face.

 **Jamie nods before looking confused.**

 **JAMIE**

 **"Why did you say, 'You can see me'?"**

"The million-dollar question," Flynn said.

 **Jack looks back at Jamie and smirks.**

 **JACK**

 **"Maybe I'll tell you if I can sit down."**

 **Jamie blushes in embarrassment as Jack laughs. Wordlessly, Jamie grabs Jack's right wrist because his right hand is holding his staff and his left is holding his right side. Jamie leads Jack up the stairs and into his bedroom. As Jamie closes the door, Jack looks around Jamie's room.**

 **It was a simple boy's room. Pictures of fairytale creatures were on his walls. Books about the Tooth Fairy, Santa Claus, Easter Bunny, Sandman, and others were on the shelf.**

 **Jack notices a box next to the dresser he's standing beside and kneels down to look at it. When he does, his eyes widen. It was books about him, Jack Frost, but when he looked at the titles and the covers, he saw that they made him look like a monster or the bad guy. Looking down at the side, he saw on the side in sloppy handwriting belonging to an eight-year-old was, "Give Away."**

 **JAMIE**

 **"I didn't like the way the books described you."**

"Now I can't tell which pair is more adorable; Jack and Jamie, or Hiccup and Toothless?" Rapunzel pondered.

" _I'm sure there's plenty of opinions on that topic back where Triforce and I came from."_

"But seriously, where do you two come from?"

" _That, friend, is a secret."_

Triforce and Mask shared a laugh before speaking in the Language of Authors, something Triforce came up with so they could speak without anyone understanding what they were saying.

 **Jack looks behind him to look and Jamie. Jamie smiles shyly causing Jack to smirk.**

 **JACK**

 **"Well, thanks, kid."**

 **JAMIE**

 **"My names Jamie. Jamie Bennett."**

 **Jamie ducks his head a bit.**

 **JAMIE (CONT'D)**

 **"I'm actually glad I have someone to talk to. My friends are all on trips, my little sister is taking a nap, and my mom is busy so I have nothing to do. I was bored out of my mind."**

Jamie's friends looked up upon hearing that.

"So that's why you started acting strangely."

"I remember that time."

"That's when you started talking about Jack Frost."

 **Jack nods.**

 **JACK**

 **"I know the feeling. The reason why I asked that is because I'm a spirit. You need to believe in me to see me. And you believe."**

"Wait, wait, wait. You mean that in order to be seen, you need to be believed in," Flynn asked, shocked.

Jack nodded.

"Yep, it's the way it works. However, for the Guardians, the more believers they have, the stronger they become. If they were to lose those believers, they would cease to exist. Their lives depend on the children of the world," Jack explained.

The children in the room looked shocked that they did so much without knowing it.

"They only thing that could see Spirits like Jack without believing in them are animals, Dragons, or Dragon Hybrids. We can see them because of our senses," Toothless explained.

"Plus, Dragons and Hybrids live for a long time, not as long as Spirits but still long," Midnight stated.

"So we become friends with each other's species," Nightcore added.

 **Jamie is eye wide.**

 **JAMIE (IN AWE)**

 **"Wow."**

 **Jack smirks.**

 **JACK (PLAYFULLY)**

 **"So."**

 **Jack stood up. Jack, healed from the small burn, started walking up to Jamie.**

 **JACK (PLAYFULLY) (CONT'D)**

 **"You're bored, your family and friends are all busy."**

 **Jack kneels down and stares at Jamie's face with a raised eyebrow.**

 **JACK (PLAYFULLY) (CONT'D)**

 **"And you want to have fun?"**

 **Jamie nods and holds his hands to his chest. Jack smirks.**

 **JACK (CONT'D)**

 **"Well, Jamie, it looks like your little wish-"**

 **Jack raises his hand, making a little ball of snow in his hand. Jamie gasped in wonder.**

Everyone looked on in wonder, making North smile. Jamie grinned, remembering this and grabbed Jack's hand tightly.

 **JACK (WHISPERING) (CONT'D)**

 **"Just came true."**

 **Jack throws the snowball into the air. It explodes, making it snow in Jamie's room. Jamie laughs and throws his hands in the air, twirling on the spot. Jack stands and laughs.**

 **JAMIE (SHOUTING) (EXCITED)**

 **"You just made it snow!"**

 **Unable to contain his excitement any longer, Jack replies.**

 **JACK (SHOUTING) (EXCITED)**

 **"I know!"**

 **JAMIE**

 **"In my room!"**

 **JACK**

 **"I know!"**

" _You'd think they were siblings,"_ Mask said, grinning behind his facial covering.

"Bonds of friendship can run deeper than bonds of blood, Mask."

" _True enough,"_ Mask chuckled.

 **Jamie laughs and goes on the bed. He stands on it and jumps up and down, trying to catch snowflakes. Jack laughs and joins in, putting his staff on the dresser so he could use both hands. Jack glances at Jamie with a big smile how his face.**

 **JACK**

 **"How old are you Jamie?"**

 **Jamie looks at Jack and smiles big.**

 **JAMIE**

 **"I'm eight."**

 **Jamie held up eight fingers at Jack.**

 **JAMIE (CONT'D)**

 **"How old are you?"**

 **Jack smiles and Jamie's question and turns to him, wanting to see the look on his face when he told Jamie his age. With a smirk, Jack speaks.**

 **JACK**

 **"I'm 315 years old."**

" _You know as I kid, I really liked the idea of living forever. These days I'd rather not."_ Mask said.

Everyone looked at Jack shocked, besides Jamie that is.

Jack shrugged. "Spirits are Immortal. We can still die, it's just really hard to kill us."

 **Jamie's face was a priceless one of complete awe.**

 **JAMIE**

 **"Holy cow! You're that many years old! You look so young!"**

 **Jack couldn't help it. Jack hunched in on himself, laughing his head off. Jamie pouted and crossed his arms before joining in. Jack stood up and waved a hand in front of him, making the snow disappear.**

 **This time, Jamie pouted at Jack.**

 **JAMIE**

 **"Hey!"**

 **Jack laughed at Jamie's expression.**

 **JACK**

 **"Yeah, I'm old in a mortal's book, but in the immortal's book, I'm actually quite young. I'm actually forever gonna have a teenage personality because I'm a teen spirit. It will change, but I'll never age."**

 **Jamie mouthed 'wow' before looking thoughtful.**

 **JAMIE (ASKING)**

 **"Does it get boring? Being immortal."**

 _"Not the type of question you expect kids that young to ask,"_ Triforce said.

 **Jack smiled sadly.**

 **JACK**

 **"Yeah. And when every spirit hates you, despises you, insults you or tries to beat you up every chance they get, it's hard. While they have friends, I have no one. And they have believers, people who see them. I don't."**

"Can I say, that sounds just like Berk," Wisp said.

"Now that you said it, it does," Vanja said.

 **Jack frowned, looking down at the floor, lost in his thoughts.**

 **Jamie, seeing Jack upset, jumped down from his bed and grabbed Jack's left hand. Being knocked out of his thoughts, Jack looked down at Jamie, who was looking up at Jack with the earnest expression on his face.**

 **JACK (NO HESITATION)**

 **"You don't have to anymore. From now on, I'll be your friend."**

 **Jack gasped, shocked at Jamie's words. It took only a second, but Jack scooped Jamie into his arms and hugged him.**

 **JACK**

 **"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that."**

 **Tears fell down Jack's face. Jamie, getting over his shock, hugged Jack back.**

" _Triforce, why did you include this?"_ Mask spoke

" _What do you mean?"_

" _If you're trying to make me cry, it's working. It didn't work 4 years ago, but it's working now…"_ Mask groaned. Triforce whipped up a box of tissues for him.

 **Jack, getting over the fact that he not only had a believer but also a friend now, noticed that his legs were shaking. Realizing he was still weak, Jack walked over to Jamie's bed and sat down. The change had Jamie now sitting on Jack's lap. A couple seconds after that, they pulled away.**

 **JACK (CONT'D)**

 **"Why don't we talk to each other and tell each other about ourselves, hmm."**

 **Jack smirked and raising an eyebrow. Jack moved Jamie to sit beside him.**

 **Jamie smiled and nodded.**

Mask snapped his fingers. "Bromantic! That's the word I was looking for."

"Bromantic?"

"The scene with Hiccup and Toothless. It was a bit too bromantic, that's why I seemed a bit uncomfortable. It relates to the relationship between two guys, but not like, super close." Mask reasoned. "Not that I have anything against bromance, of course.

"…You're strange." Flynn deadpanned, causing Mask to chuckle sheepishly.

"Peculiar is more like it," Hiccup added.

* * *

 **Me: We got this one down.**

 **Now we have another to go.**

 **We got plenty of others to go.**


	5. The Princess, The Thief, And The Girl

**Me: Now here's what some of you were waiting for.**

 **Hope you like it and once again, thank Mask for all his help!**

* * *

 **The words, "Chapter 6 - The Princess, The Thief, And The Girl", appeared on the screen.**

 **-Around the year when Jack and Jamie met-**

 **A thick forest path with rocks and little pebbles was still for just a second. When that second ended, galloping of a horse could be heard. A couple seconds later, a Shire Horse speeds past with a girl who had wild curly red hair on its back.**

 **That girl was Merida.**

"Now you're the focus, Merida!" Rapunzel juiced, excited for her friend. Merida sunk a little bit into her chair, not really thrilled that her parents could see and hear what she had to say about her mother.

"Yeah…" Merida sighed.

 **Merida had her favorite bow around her back and a quiver of arrows at her side. Her face held a look of anger. Finally, Merida couldn't keep her anger in any longer.**

 **MERIDA**

 **"How dare she! How dare she try and control my life! I'm not some puppet that she can control, or some dog she can order around!"**

"Join the club." Hiccup said.

"We have cookies." Toothless added.

Amidst the small chuckles that rose, Stoick turned to Hiccup in sadness, hurt that his son viewed his upbringing of him as such. Black Night, however, looked at Toothless with scorn.

 **Angus, Merida's horse, neighs at Merida's words. Merida looks down at Angus.**

 **MERIDA (CONT'D)**

 **"Don't you believe it, Angus? I can't believe my mother would stop my archery lessons with Dad. My studies were done, and I wanted to spend time with Dad. But, no, she just had to take away the archery lessons. The only thing I have left that my Dad can teach me is sword fighting."**

"Yeah, thanks a lot! Took away even more Dad Bonding Time!"

People laughed at Merida's words as Elinor blushed.

 **Angus neighs again and Merida can't help but smirk. Merida slows Angus down.**

 **MERIDA (CONT'D)**

 **"I know I'm only thirteen, but I want some freedom in my life. I want to explore, see the world. I wanna be who I want to be. Not cooped in a castle and forced to be something I don't want to be."**

"I think she just described all seven of us in one go." Jack pointed out.

"Rapunzel, more than anyone," Jamie added.

 **Merida pats Angus's neck.**

 **MERIDA (CONT'D)**

 **"At least I can talk to you about my problems, even though you're a horse."**

 **Angus neighs indignantly. Merida sighed.**

 **MERIDA (CONT'D)**

 **"I just wish I could talk to someone or some people who understand how I feel."**

" _Who's to say Angus doesn't understand how you feel?"_ Mask asked.

 **Merida looks around and smiles.**

 **MERIDA (CONT'D)**

 **"You've been running for about an hour. We're in a new place. Let's look around for a bit, then head back before it's too late."**

 **All of the sudden, Merida and Angus hear something that sounds like a scream of shock and pain some way off. Turning towards to sound, Merida raises an eyebrow.**

"Hey, I remember this day much more clearly now!" Flynn said, a hint of satisfaction in his voice.

"You should. I saved your life," Merida grinned.

 **MERIDA (CONT'D)**

 **"Ok, now what was that?"**

 **The scene changes to show a** **boy, 16, running as fast as could away from the guards who were chasing him on foot.**

 **CAPTAIN**

 **"Stop, Flynn Rider, you thief!"**

" _Thief is such a scathing word. I prefer scavenger,"_ Mask objected.

" _Besides, he's not stealing anything from anyone who doesn't deserve it, is he,"_ Triforce asked.

"Exactly! You two get me; I'm so glad!" Flynn cried happily.

The Captain grumbled.

 **The other guards point their crossbows at him. The boy, Flynn, turns and looks at them. Flynn's eyes widen and he shakes his head. He turns back to looking ahead of him. The guards fire the arrows, aiming at his legs and feet, hoping to make him fall or wound him. Probably both.**

" _You know, I never understood why people, like guards or officers, tell the people they're pursuing to stop. Seems rather pointless if you ask me,"_ Mask commented.

 **Flynn YELPS as some arrows flew past him, mostly past his head. The Captain growls. A loud NEIGH. The Captain turns, thinking one of his men was coming with a horse. Flynn looks behind him at the sound, thinking one of the guards was chasing him with a horse.**

 **Merida rides up next to Flynn. They locked eyes. Merida reined Angus in slightly, making him reduce his speed.**

 **MERIDA**

 **"Get on!"**

 **Merida holds out her hand. Flynn's eyes go wide, but he grabs her hand and pulls himself behind her.**

"Merida," Elinor scolded.

"What?"

"Why did you save him? He's a no good Theif!"

"And do you know him like I have for the past two years?"

"..."

"Exactly, I rest my case."

 **MERIDA (CONT'D)**

 **"Angus go!"**

 **Angus rears on his back legs and outruns the guards easily. The guards stop and look at them, trying to make sense of it all.**

"Captain?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Will we be outrun by Flynn Rider and a redhead on horseback?"

"…It seems so."

 _"Boy's, this is the past in case you have forgotten. This already happened,"_ Triforce said.

 **Merida and Flynn ride quietly atop Angus. Merida looks ahead in concentration. A painful HISS. Merida looks behind her at Flynn. He's holding his right arm. Merida slows Angus to a stop, making Flynn look at her.**

 **MERIDA**

 **"We need to take a look at that wound before it becomes infected. Get down."**

 **Flynn descends, watching Merida with wary eyes.**

 **FLYNN (WARY)**

 **"Why did you help me?"**

"Not one of the first things you should say to someone who just saved your life." Jack chuckled.

 **MERIDA**

 **"Why did you steal?"**

 **Flynn glances down.**

 **FLYNN**

 **"I got hungry, no one would hire me, and I couldn't find any money, so I had no choice."**

"See! He didn't have a choice! Steal or die," Hiccup exclaimed.

 **Merida nods, satisfied.**

 **MERIDA**

 **"See? You didn't harm anyone. You just wanted food to eat."**

 **Her face grows stern.**

 **MERIDA (CONT'D)**

 **"Now sit down or I'll make you sit down."**

 **Flynn sits immediately. Merida moves Flynn's hand and then his sleeve to take a look.**

 **MERIDA (CONT'D)**

 **"I guess this was the cause of the scream of pain and shock that I heard before I saw you getting chased."**

 **Flynn takes in her attire as she tends to him.**

 **FLYNN**

 **"What kind of girl rides a horse while wearing a dress that looks like royalty?"**

"A princess that would punch someone if they call her that and would rather roll around in mud then wear white," Flynn said.

Viking women smiled at the archer princess while Merida just gave a smile.

 **Merida** **laughed.**

 **MERIDA**

 **"Observant aren't ya?"**

 **FLYNN**

 **"I have to be, or I would have been locked up a lot."**

 **Merida snorts.**

 **MERIDA**

 **"Well, to answer ya, I'm Princess Merida of DunBroch, which is a Scottish clan. I'm not like the Princess's who stay in their castle and complain about everything. I love getting outside, exploring, and shooting my bow."**

 **Merida glares at Flynn.**

 **MERIDA (CONT'D)**

 **"And Flynn, right?**

 **Flynn nods.**

 **MERIDA (CONT'D)**

 **"Don't call me Princess unless you want to get a punch in the face."**

" _Why is it that most girls react with violence at the smallest things?"_ Mask and most of the male collective thought.

 **Merida finishes wrapping Flynn's wound. Flynn picks up his bag, rummages through it, and picks out a shiny, red apple. He bites into it. Flynn tosses one to Merida. And after glancing at Angus, Flynn tosses the horse one too. They throw their cores to the ground and start walking.**

 **FLYNN**

 **"So why would a Princess be all the way out here? Shouldn't there be guards with you? That is, unless you ditched them."**

 **Flynn smirked at the last one. Merida laughed and looked at Flynn.**

"You did, didn't you."

"More times then I could count, but it was funny every time."

 **MERIDA (CONT'D)**

 **"I like my privacy. Besides, my Dad taught me how to fight with a sword to protect myself and taught me how to disarm a person with a sword. But the thing I'm good at is a bow and arrow. And my parents stopped having guards following me because they always lost me and my Dad convinced my Mom that if I returned every time then I don't need guards."**

 **They laugh. YELLING emerges from behind them. Flynn and Merida had their knees bent as if they were getting all ready to run. Angus had his head turned to the direction of the noise.**

 **FLYNN (WHISPERING)**

 **"The guards."**

 **Merida looks around before finding a wall of vines. Running over to it, she moves a couple of vines aside. A cave comes into view.**

Gothel tenses in shock.

Did a princess and a thief just randomly find the tower where she hid Rapunzel?

 **MERIDA (WHISPER-SHOUTING)**

 **"Flynn! Angus!"**

 **They turn and look at her.**

 **MERIDA (WHISPER-SHOUTING) (CONT'D)**

 **"Come on!"**

 **Angus walks over as Flynn runs inside. Merida walked in and she and Flynn press themselves against the wall. Angus stays as close to the wall as possible. The guards stopped right outside.**

 **CAPTAIN**

 **"I know they went this way; keep looking!"**

 **The guards ran off. Merida and Flynn sigh in relief.**

 **FLYNN**

 **"Why're you sighing in relief? You're a Princess, right? They can't hurt you."**

 **MERIDA**

 **"True, but do you think they'll believe me?"**

 **Flynn thinks for a moment before shaking his head. Angus neighs and trots forward.**

"If they caught you, what would have happened," Jack asked.

"Hanged," Merida and Flynn said.

Elinor and Fergus paled along with Merida's brothers. They could have lost Merida because she helped someone.

 **MERIDA**

 **"Angus, where are you going?"**

 **Merida walks over Angus, who suddenly SPRINTS ahead.**

 **MERIDA (CONT'D)**

 **"Angus!"**

 **Merida runs after Angus, and Flynn runs after Merida. They reach the end of the tunnel before stopping and staring in awe. They're standing in a cove with a 50 ft tall tower.**

"Punzie! You're in this part, too!" Merida exclaimed joyfully.

"I should've been able to put it together!" Flynn exclaimed in disbelief.

Gothel, however, began to stew with anger at the fact that her key to immortality had been discovered by a pair of meddlesome children and their mindless animal. Rapunzel's parents grew intrigued. If what Merida and Flyyn said was correct, they'll get to see just how well their little sunflower grew up, despite being under that witch's thumb her whole life.

 **Merida and Flynn turn their heads and look at each other, before looking back at the tower. Angus stands at the bottom of the tower. Merida goes to Angus pet his neck while looking up. Flynn walks around the tower once before going back to Merida and Angus.**

 **FLYNN**

 **"There's no way in. The only thing around the tower is a small batch of vines over on that side."**

 **Flynn points behind him. Merida adopts a look of confusion.**

 **MERIDA**

 **"Show me the vines."**

 **Flynn leads Merida to the vines. Merida looks at them, drawing an imaginary line as she traces the vine's outline. Merida turned to Flynn after a couple seconds.**

 **MERIDA**

 **"The vines are covering something."**

 **FLYNN**

 **"What?"**

 **He looks at the vines himself. After some time, his eyes widen.**

 **FLYNN (CONT'D)**

 **"You're right. The vines look like they grew here on their own, but if you closer, you can see that they were put here on purpose."**

"Talking dad," Merida called out.

"Your welcome," Fergus smiled.

 **MERIDA**

 **"Exactly! Now help me. Removed them carefully so that we can put them back so no one will get an idea that someone was here."**

 **Flynn helps Merida carefully remove the vines. Rocks appear to block a passage. After helping Merida remove the rocks, and hiding them, Flynn and Merida look at the staircase going up. Glancing at each other, Merida let Flynn go first. Flynn starts up the stairs, Merida following behind him, the light from the outside showing them where to step. After a minute, Flynn looks at Merida and the very next he turned around-BONK!-he hit his head.**

 **FLYNN**

 **"Ow!"**

Almost everyone in the room laughed, except Rapunzel, who stuck her tongue out at everyone who did.

" _Happens to the best of us, Flynn. Believe me, I know."_ Mask sympathized.

" _I think everyone here has had that happen to them at least a handful of times."_ Triforce said.

 **Merida laughs. Flynn groans at her. Looking at what hit him, Flynn sees a stone tile. After hitting it a couple times, Flynn pushes and moves it out, revealing a room. Flynn climbs out and looks around. Merida climbs out of the hole. A voice rings out.**

 **RAPUNZEL (O.S.)**

 **"Who are you?! How did you find this place?!"**

 **Merida and Flynn look around alert, before eying the rafters, spotting a figure. Flynn raises his arms disarmingly.**

 **FLYNN**

 **"We mean no harm. We just saw the tower and got curious to see what's inside it. That and we needed someplace to rest. We mean no harm to you."**

 **MERIDA**

 **"We didn't mean to scare you. We just wanted to see what was up here. We will leave if you wish."**

 **The girl look at them in silence for some time. Finally, she jumps down using her own hair as a rappel. The girl has a pink dress, no shoes, and hair long enough to reach up to the rafters. Flynn whistles and Merida raises an eyebrow.**

 **FLYNN**

 **"That's a lot of hair."**

 **The girl blushes. A small green chameleon climbs up her dress and sits on her shoulder.**

 **RAPUNZEL**

 **"My name's Rapunzel and this is Pascal, my chameleon."**

 **MERIDA**

 **"My name's Merida, Princess of the Scottish Clan DunBroch, but please just call me Merida."**

 **Merida looked at Flynn. Flynn saw that it was his turn.**

 **FLYNN**

 **"My name's Flynn Rider. Sorry that we scared you when we came up."**

 **RAPUNZEL**

 **"It's okay. The only person that I see is my mother. I've never left this tower, not since I was a baby."**

Rapunzel gripped herself tightly, glaring angrily at the criminal who took her away from her parents and lied to her about the world. She didn't like feeling angry; it made her feel sick inside, but she couldn't help it. It was so unfair! To think, if Merida and Flynn hadn't found her, she'd be stuck inside that tower with nothing but her fantasies and whatever nonsense Gothel lied to her about to keep her satisfied.

 **FLYNN/MERIDA**

 **"You've never left this tower?!"**

 **A nervous chuckle from Rapunzel.**

 **RAPUNZEL**

 **"Yeah."**

 **FLYNN**

 **"That's a long time. Wait. Just how old are you?"**

Merida and Rapunzel reached over to smack his head.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"Being tactless." Merida huffed.

"You know it's impolite to ask a woman about her age." Rapunzel scolded.

"Well, excuse me for being curious!" Flynn pouted.

 **RAPUNZEL**

 **"15."**

 **FLYNN**

 **"Then, yeah, that's a long time. I'm only 16."**

 **MERIDA**

 **"I'm the youngest out of all of you. I'm only 13. I don't think I would have survived being kept inside the tower for all this time. I love going out and exploring. While my mother thinks it's a waste, to me, it's my life. I love being free and doing what I want and not what I'm forced to do. I just love the feeling it brings."**

"Merida, Dragons and Hybrids are the same. We can't be locked up all the time," Toothless said.

 **FLYNN**

 **"Wow. For a Princess, I've gotta like your personality."**

 **MERIDA**

 **"I'm not like the Princesses who complain about everything and whine to get what they want. I told you that already, Flynn."**

 **RAPUNZEL**

 **"How about you tell us about your adventures, Merida? I would like to hear them,"**

 **MERIDA**

 **"Sure! Oh, and Flynn?"**

 **FLYNN**

 **"Hmm? Yes?"**

 **MERIDA**

 **"I don't want you to steal anymore. You may be a thief, but I don't want you to steal anymore."**

"Flynn Rider hasn't been seen stealing anything in two years," the Captain said.

"Thanks to me," Merida exclaimed.

 **Flynn looks at Merida, skeptical and confused.**

 **FLYNN**

 **"Then how will I live? And I have a warrant on my head anyway."**

 **MERIDA**

 **"You leave that to me. I'll find a way. And I believe I already know one. Sit down. I did a lot so it saves our feet from hurting later."**

 **Flynn and Rapunzel take their seats. Merida starts tellnig of her adventures.**

The scene changes to later on in the day, near sundown.

 **RAPUNZEL**

 **"You guys will come back, right?"**

 **MERIDA**

 **"Oh, yes we will."**

 **Merida smirks at Flynn, who chuckles and shakes his head.**

 **RAPUNZEL**

 **"Yes!"**

 **Rapunzel leaps for joy, making the two laugh.**

 **RAPUNZEL (CONT'D) (WARNING)**

 **"When you guy's come back, be careful of my mother. If she finds out about us meeting she won't make us see each other anymore."**

 **They nod and leave, covering up their tracks so Rapunzel's mother won't notice. Rapunzel watches them leave riding Angus. Rapunzel looks down at Pascal with a smile.**

 **RAPUNZEL**

 **"I think things are going to charge around here, Pascal."**

 **Pascal nods.**

"Did they," Jamie asked.

"Yes, yes they did. In more ways then one," Rapunzel said.

* * *

 **Me: Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **The others will be joining soon.**

 **With Mask's and my teamwork, we'll get this done in no time, despite a couple writing blocks here and there, but we'll get it done.**


	6. Leaving

**Me: Another chapter has shown itself!**

 **Want to see what it says?**

 **Also, on my Deviantart account, MatrixMindAngel, you can find a picture of what Markus and Steve look like.**

 **Now read!**

* * *

 **The words, "Chapter 6 - Leaving", appeared on the screen.**

 _ **Berk, two years later…**_

" _Two years, huh? I really can't imagine anyone younger than 13-15."_ Mask spoke.

"…That probably came out wrong." Toothless said, causing Mask to face-fault. Triforce shook her head at this.

 _"Oh, yeah, everything from this point on is the future,"_ Triforce calls out.

 **Hiccup's running fast with a bag on his back.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"I can't stay here. It's not safe anymore."**

"Like it really was?"

"It was. I had Toothless."

Said hybrid clears his throat.

"Correction. I _**have**_ Toothless."

Toothless smiled. "Thank you."

 **Hiccup looked ahead of him.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Well, Astrid, your not wrong, and I chose a side."**

"What does he mean by that," Stoick asked.

Astrid looks confused before her eyes widened in remembrance.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

 _ **Hiccup gets to his feet - all eyes are upon him. He turns to find Astrid glaring at him, winded.**_

 _ **ASTRID**_

 _ **"Is this some kind of a joke to you? Our parents' war is about to become ours. Figure out which side you're on."**_

 _ **She grabs her axe and stomps off. Hiccup watches, stung.**_

 _ **-End Flashback-**_

All eyes turn to Astrid, who holds up her hands.

"I didn't know," Astrid shouts out.

Mask snorts in derisive laughter.

 **ASTRID (o.s)**

 **"Hiccup! Get back here!"**

 **Hiccup looks behind him to see Astrid barreling towards him, axe in hand. He resumes pace and continues to run.**

" _Gotta give her credit for her tenacity."_ Mask nodded. _"Still, she really needs to learn when to quit."_

 **HICCUP**

 **"Oh, come on Astrid! Stop chasing me!"**

 **ASTRID**

 **"Not until you tell me how someone like you won Dragon Training and the honor of killing the Monstrous Nightmare!"**

"I'm pretty sure Hiccup doesn't see it as an honor anymore." Jamie pointed out.

Hiccup groans, banging his head against his chair.

"Great. Just great," Hiccup groaned.

Toothless rubbed his back, a frown on his face as well.

 **HICCUP**

 **"Of course. This makes things a lot harder."**

 **Hiccup looked ahead of him.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Well, gonna lose her."**

 **Hiccup runs faster. Astrid growls after him.**

 **ASTRID**

" **Slow down!"**

 **HICCUP**

" **No way!"**

"Do you honestly think he's gonna slow down with the way you're chasing him," Vanja asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, I think he's actually running faster," Wisp says, the ten-year-old jumping in her seat.

 **Hiccup moves past some bushes and into a small clearing and runs left and down, hiding in a hole underneath a tree trunk. Astrid runs into the small clearing where Hiccup was in. She looks around and growls again.**

 **ASTRID**

 **"I will not lose to you!"**

 **Hiccup peaks out of his little hiding spot before doubling back, running the opposite direction Astrid ran. He doesn't see Astrid stopping from the hill she was running up and turning around, seeing Hiccup run off.**

"Advice, Hiccup. Make sure you can't hear her footprints before exiting your hiding place." Rapunzel said.

"Gee, thanks. Now if this me could take your advice, everything would be perfect." Hiccup sighed, running his hands through his chocolate brown locks.

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**

 **"Playing hard to get are ya?"**

"He could do better, in my opinion."

 **Hiccup runs into the cove. Toothless is there, waiting. He's older now.**

Midnight blushes at the older looking Toothless on screen, even though she saw him already.

"Nice cove, it's like Rapunzel's in a way," Merida comments.

Some people nod at her statement.

 **TOOTHLESS (WORRIED)**

 **"Hiccup! What's wrong? You're late!"**

 **HICCUP (OUT-OF-BREATH)**

" **We need to go."**

 **TOOTHLESS (SURPRISED)**

 **"What?"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"We need to go now. Toothless, go into Dragon form; I'll explain why we need to go right now!"**

 **Toothless complies, but in confusion. Hiccup secures the saddle on Toothless's back.**

Black Night growled. Not only was his youngest son following orders from a weak human child, but he was letting himself be mounted like a common horse! He has some serious talking to Night Scale, he refuses to call him by his new name, when he comes home.

 **HICCUP**

 **"I accidentally won Dragon Training. Astrid was going to hurt the Gronckle, so I had to knock the Dragon out. The Elder chose me to kill the Nightmare and Astrid was furious. I ran to my house and grabbed my stuff before running here. But Astrid started to chase me and I had to lead her away from here. But if we don't leave now we going have a problem on our hand's named Astrid."**

 **Toothless' dragon eyes widen in understanding. After checking the saddle, Hiccup goes to get his bag and grabs it.**

 **ASTRID (TRIUMPHANT)**

 **"Hiccup!"**

"She's in the cove," Rapunzel exclaims.

"That's not good," Flynn says.

Triforce reached over and grabbed Valka by the elbow to prevent her from going after Astrid, _"Down Valka, you can't, not yet."_

 **GASP. He turns towards the entrance to see Astrid standing there, gripping her axe. Hiccup freezes. Toothless stays still, seeing that Astrid didn't see him.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Astrid! Uh...you...uh,"**

 **Astrid growls and steps forward.**

 **ASTRID**

 **"Alright Hiccup, you better tell me how you won Dragon Training."**

 **Hiccup gulps. Astrid takes another step forward.**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**

 **"And I'm not going to take 'no' as an–Hiccup, look out!"**

 **Astrid's face changed from angry to panicked once she saw Toothless behind Hiccup. Hiccup held up his hands.**

"A big black, dragon who so happens to be a Night Fury is standing behind Hiccup and you only now just saw him," Spitelout yells out.

"She was too focused on her anger on Hiccup," Fishlegs says, yelping when axe is thrown his way by said female Viking.

 **HICCUP**

 **"Wait! He's-"**

 **Toothless grabs Hiccup with his front paws and flies into the air, with Hiccup holding his bag in a strong grip.**

 **ASTRID (PANICKED)**

 **"HICCUP!"**

" _Geez, I wonder how this affected Astrid. For all she knows, she's the last person to see Hiccup alive."_ Mask wondered.

"Not good, I'm thinking." Merida said. "Considering he's Stoick's sole heir, I can't imagine how she'll feel, having to explain to her chief how Hiccup got snatched away by a Night Fury."

"He'll probably think she's crazy, then after Hiccup doesn't show up, start flipping out." Flynn added.

 **Toothless looks down at Hiccup with querying eyes. Hiccup looks at Toothless from his place on his chest, with one paw across his chest and right arm and the other across his legs. His free hand clutched his bag. Hiccup lets out a relieved sigh.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"I'm okay."**

 **Toothless WARBLES in relief before flipping Hiccup in the air and flying under him, Hiccup landing on his back and in the saddle. Hiccup pats Toothless' side.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Thanks, bud."**

 **Hiccup points to a sea stack and Toothless lands. Hiccup gets off and looks towards Berk. Toothless walks next to him, shifting back into a Hybrid. Toothless puts a hand Hiccup's shoulder. Hiccup turns his head and looks at Toothless. Toothless looks guilty.**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 **"I'm sorry. I panicked. I was afraid that she was going to hurt you."**

"I wasn't gonna hurt him," Astrid shouts out.

"Oh, yeah, well, can you tell the future because Triforce just said everything from this point on is the future. So how would you be able to tell if you were gonna hurt him or not," Toothless asked.

Astrid is silent, staring at Toothless in shock.

 **HICCUP**

 **"It's okay, you were looking out for me."**

 **Hiccup looks back at the way they came.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Besides, if I go back, Astrid will never leave me alone and ask me how I survived being taken by Night Fury. My father won't stop looking for me, no matter how many people tell him it's a lost cause. The only person that I'm going to miss is Gobber. Everyone else will just help look for me because to them I'm a** _ **Dragon Killing Champion**_ **."**

 **Hiccup says the last three words with venom in his voice.**

 **Toothless hugs Hiccup.**

 **TOOTHLESS (WARM)**

 **"Where ever you go, I'll always be with you."**

Many awws went up, disgusting the Vikings and some of the Night Furies and those with dark and evil hearts.

" _N'aww, this is nice~"_ Mask admitted.

"I'd disagree, but that'd make me a liar." Jamie said.

 **Hiccup smiles and hugs Toothless back, closing his eyes. Toothless retakes his dragon form. Hiccup climbs onto his back and they take off once more.**

 **The scene changes to DunBroch. We focus on the Castle. Birds sit on the roof of the tower of the castle. People walk to different places when suddenly-**

 **MERIDA (O.S)**

 **"WHAT?!"**

People jump at the shout, not expecting that.

"Oh, no," Flynn mumbles, "Merida only shouts like that when someone ticks her off, like really ticks her off."

" _Geez, and Tony said these earbuds were top of the line! I'm docking him two months' worth of vacation days."_

 **The birds fly away as the people jump and look at the castle, before quickly moving out of the way of the path towards the gate.**

 **In a room, Flynn jumps in shock, falling out of his sleeping chair. Flynn quickly got up and ran to the door. He looks around, then runs to where the source of the noise. Flynn slips into the room and hides behind a pillar, taking a peak out around the corner.**

"You brought him to the castle," Elinor shouts, angered.

"Oh, quiet up! You haven't found him and I wasn't gonna throw him out to fend of himself, forcing him to steal again," Merida shouts back.

" _I can't imagine speaking to my mother like that."_ Mask said, visibly frightened by Merida's temper.

 **Merida is standing in the room in front of her mother and father, fuming. Her hands were clutched into fists, her face was red, and she was shaking with anger. Flynn's eyes widen.**

 **FLYNN**

 **"Oh boy, this isn't good."**

 **MERIDA**

 **"How can you do this to me! Didn't you care about my feelings or what I would think?!"**

 **ELINOR**

" **Every princess must do this Merida. It is her job and her duty as a princess."**

 **MERIDA**

" **So arranging a contest so three heirs can try to win my hand WITHOUT me knowing is your idea of peace?!"**

"MOTHER," Merida screams, standing up in her seat.

"When are you gonna understand that I'm not some person you can order around! I'm not marrying nobody that you choose for me," Merida screams. Merida sits back down in her seat with her arms crossed.

Toothless rubs his ears. "I really think I'm gonna end up deaf by the time we're done here."

" _Join the club, we have salmon."_ Mask said, ears slightly ringing from the proximity.

 **Flynn gasps.**

 **FLYNN**

 **"Definitely an 'oh boy'."**

 **King Fergus steps forward.**

 **FERGUS**

 **"Now Merida, you can't stay single forever."**

 **Merida turns on him in an instant.**

 **MERIDA (SHOCKED)**

 **"You're agreeing with her?!"**

"Way to lose points with your daughter, King Dad!" Hiccup called, earning a few chuckles.

Fergus groans, holding his head in his hands. He never liked making his daughter angry and liked her the way she is.

 **King Fergus flinches.**

 **MERIDA (CONT'D)**

 **"What about my freedom?!"**

 **Queen Elinor adopts a stern expression.**

 **ELINOR**

 **"You're going to give it up."**

 **Flynn and Merida both gasp; him in shock, her in anger.**

 **MERIDA (GROWLING)**

 **"What?!"**

Merida tenses, but before she could go on another screaming match, Hiccup reached over and covered her mouth and gave her a look, pleading her to stay quiet.

 **ELINOR**

 **"You're going to give up your freedom, you're going to give up sword fighting, you're going to give up archery, you're going to start acting like a princess today. No more freedom, no more exploring. It's time to start acting like Princess, Merida."**

 **Merida goes to shout but Queen Elinor holds up a hand.**

 **ELINOR**

 **"My decision is final. Say good-bye Merida."**

 **Merida SCREAMS into her mother's face. King Fergus and Queen Elinor stand in shock.**

"…"

"…"

"…"

" _Good grief…"_

 **MERIDA (FURIOUS)**

 **"Fine! Have it your way! Now you deal with the consequences!"**

Elinor looked worried, despite shocked that her daughter screamed in her face.

 **Merida turns and runs out the door. Queen Elinor still looks shocked. King Fergus looks at his wife.**

 **FERGUS**

 **"Why did you have to take it that far? I agreed to the marriage, not to take away what makes Merida happy."**

 **Queen Elinor looked at her husband.**

 **ELINOR**

 **"To be a proper wife and queen Merida must give up what makes her happy. She will find new happiness, like how I did."**

 **King Fergus shook his head.**

 **FERGUS**

" **But she isn't you, just like how she isn't me. You can't control her like that."**

 **Queen Elinor glares at her husband, who remains steadfast.**

 **FERGUS**

 **"It may be a little of my fault for agreeing to the marriage, but whatever happens now, is entirely your fault."**

"Thanks, dad!"

Fergus lets out a small smile.

" _And the lost points have been regained."_ Mask sighed.

 _"Oh, cut him some slack. Jolly guys like Fergus are always sweet on their daughters."_ Triforce smiled.

 **King Fergus walks out the room, leaving a shocked Queen standing still in her spot. Queen Elinor removes herself from her shocked state and begins speed walking after her husband.**

 **Flynn, taking the empty room to his advantage, runs out of the room. After hiding behind statues, behind corners, and silently walking behind some guards, Flynn finally reaches his destination. He knocks quickly and quietly.**

 **MERIDA (SOFT)**

" **Come in, Flynn."**

 **Flynn stepped inside the room, closing the door. Merida turned and looked at him and gave a small smirk.**

 **MERIDA (CONT'D)**

 **"Only you would be silent when you knock on my door. You're the only one who does knock quietly actually."**

 **Flynn laughs as he walks over to Merida's dresser, standing on the opposite side of the door.**

 **FLYNN**

 **"Well, I have to be silent, or I would be caught a lot."**

 **Merida laughs and turns towards her bed. Flynn's face loses its smirk as he peers over from where his place at the dresser and looked to see what Merida was doing. Merida was packing food in a medium size bag, three black capes were lying next to the bag.**

 **FLYNN (CONT'D)**

 **"Your father scolded your mother about what she did. He said that while it may be part of his fault that he agreed to the marriage, anything that happens now is your mother's fault."**

 **MERIDA (MUMBLING)**

 **"Thanks, dad."**

People blinked at the words Merida just said a couple seconds ago and to now.

 **Merida grabs a cape and tosses it over her shoulder to Flynn who catches it. The cape is black with turquoise surrounding the edges of the cape and the ends.**

 **MERIDA (CONT'D)**

 **"Put it on. I got four more just in case."**

 **Instead of turquoise, Merida's cape has red surrounding the edges and the ends. Flynn put it on.**

 **FLYNN (CONFUSED)**

 **"We're leaving?"**

 **MERIDA (RESOLUTE)**

 **"Oh yeah, we are. Let's go get Rapunzel. We both know that she's been trying to find a way to leave her tower after she discovered she was kidnapped."**

Gothel gasped and looks shocked. What?

Mask goes aside to Triforce. "Remind me, at what point in your story did you get these guys; like which chapter?"

 _"A couple days before this one,"_ Triforce said.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

 _ **Merida, Rapunzel, Flynn, and Pascal all laugh. Rapunzel opens her mouth to speak-**_

 _ **GOTHEL**_

 _ **"Rapunzel! Let down your hair!"**_

 _ **GASPS. Pascal falls off Rapunzel's shoulder. Rapunzel scoops him up**_ _._

 _ **RAPUNZEL (URGENT)**_

 _ **"Quick! Hide!"**_

 _ **Rapunzel runs to the window to let Gothel in. Merida and Flynn runs to the hole in the floor. Merida exits first, Flynn follows and closes the opening. They start walking, but Flynn trips. He shoots his arms out to catch himself, and Merida covers his mouth with her hands. Muffled talking between Rapunzel and Gothel can be heard. Flynn's boot lace is stuck in a crack. They trade exasperated looks. Merida crawls over and pulls the lace out of the crack. They push a stone out of the way. They gasp silently as Gothel stops right in front of them, watching as Rapunzel walks up the stairs. She CHUCKLES cruelly.**_

 _ **GOTHEL**_

 _ **"It's very easy to fool Rapunzel with how naive I made her. Then again, kidnapping her from her real family so I can stay young for years because of the flower's powers is what I really want her for."**_

" _You know, there's something called a Villain Ball. Whenever someone holds it, they do a lot of things that typical villains do, including foolishly blurting out their plans."_ Mask groaned.

"But amusing when they suddenly ask, 'How did you know?!'. You can't help but give them the 'Are-you-serious' look," Triforce commented.

 _ **They cover their mouths, but their eyes are wide open. Rapunzel comes back down the stairs and hugs Gothel.**_

 _ **RAPUNZEL**_

 _ **"My new dress is hanging with the others. Thanks, mother!"**_

 _ **Gothel puts on a fake smile and returns the hug.**_

 _ **GOTHEL**_

 _ **"No problem my dear. But I must be off, I have to go grab the berries in the bushes before the birds eat them all."**_

 _ **After Gothel leaves, Merida and Flynn come out and tell Rapunzel. No words are heard, but Rapunzel looks very upset and angry but she hugs Merida and Flynn.**_

 _ **-End Flashback-**_

Gothel looks at Rapunzel, only to see her cross her arms and look away.

"Honestly, why would she even think of getting sympathy from the girl she whisked away from her parents?" Hiccup asked, disgusted with Gothel's greed.

 **Merida walks towards the door and opens it.**

 **MERIDA**

 **"Come on. The faster we move, the better."**

 **Flynn nods and follows Merida, shutting the door behind him. Merida and Flynn snuck past guards and through the kitchen. Flynn couldn't help but grab a pastry and eat it, causing Merida to shake her head.**

 **MERIDA (BLANK)**

 **"Sometimes, you are like my brothers."**

 **Flynn smiles and winks.**

 **FLYNN**

 **"Well, you and Rapunzel are like sisters to me."**

Rapunzel, Merida, and Flynn look at each other and smile.

" _Honestly, are you lot having a competition as to which bonding scene is more adorable?"_ Mask groaned, again.

 **She rolls her eyes, but she's visibly touched. Once outside, Merida and Flynn run to stables and to Angus. Once aboard, Merida has Angus ride to the gates and into the forest.**

 _ **SCENE CHANGE, COVE, CONTINOUS…**_

 **They arrive in front of the vines to the entrance that leads to Rapunzel's tower. Merida and Flynn walk through the vines and to the tower, Angus following. Rapunzel's at the window. She waves. They wave back.**

 **FLYNN**

 **"Is Gothel coming back soon?"**

 **RAPUNZEL**

 **"No! She's gone for three days."**

 **MERIDA**

 **"Good. Pack up, Rapunzel! We're leaving!"**

 **RAPUNZEL**

 **"Really! You mean that I don't have to stay in this cove anymore?! That I can step outside the vines?!"**

 **Merida and Flynn laugh and nod. Rapunzel squeals and runs away from the window. Shortly after, golden hair flies out the window. Rapunzel slides down her hair, with Pascal on her shoulder. Rapunzel touches down and Merida walks up to her.**

 **MERIDA**

 **"Let me braid your hair so it doesn't get in the way."**

 **It takes time, but Rapunzel's hair is in a pretty braid. Merida hands Rapunzel a cape that had pink surrounding the edges of the cape and the ends. The three ride out on Angus, Rapunzel's squealing of happiness and excitement following. The three laugh as Angus runs in a direction in the forest.**

 **The scene changes again, this time at Jamie's house.**

 **Jamie's mother was sitting in a chair, listening as Jamie told him what happened the other day with Jack, his best friend.**

 **JAMIE**

 **"-And then Jack came out of nowhere, throwing snow all over me! It was so cold!"**

 **Jamie shivers as he remembers this. Emily laughs.**

Jack smirks, looking at Jamie a teasing look.

 **EMILY**

 **"Well, son, that was a great story. You have an amazing imagination."**

 **Jamie frowns.**

 **JAMIE**

 **"It's not my imagination. Jack Frost is real. You need to believe in him the see him."**

 **Emily shakes her head but smiles thoughtfully.**

"Hmm…maybe she does." Merida grinned.

 **Three knocks are heard at the door. Emily turned towards the door in confusion.**

 **EMILY**

 **"Strange, I'm not expecting anyone today."**

 **Emily walks towards the door and opens it. She immediately SLAMS it shut, and seals herself against it.**

" _We should probably warn any of the younger members to avert their eyes. This next part isn't for the faint of heart."_ Mask cautioned.

 **MARKUS (O.S.)**

 **"Open the door right now!"**

Emily tenses, her eyes going wide. No, no, no, no, no! What was Markus doing at her house? No, forget that. How was she gonna protect Jamie from him?

 **Emily** **runs to her son, grabs his hand and runs to the cabinets under the sink. Opening it, she pulls out a backpack and hands it to Jamie.**

 **EMILY (FEARFUL)**

 **"Your sister is safe at her friend's house, but you are not. You need to run Jamie. Run and don't turn back."**

 **The banging at the door intensifies.** **Emily** **puts Jamie's shoes on his feet and the backpack on his back. Poor Jamie looks confused.**

 **JAMIE**

 **"Mom, what is going on?"**

 **His mother grabs him by the shoulders and looks him in the eye.**

 **EMILY**

 **"Your father has come for you."**

 **Jamie's eyes widen in horror.** **Emily** **opens the back door and pushes him outside.**

Jamie gasps, paling. He begins to shake in his seat, fear flooding his being. Pitch smiled at the fear he was getting from the mother and her son.

 **EMILY (CONT'D) (EARNEST)**

 **"Run Jamie, run!"**

 **Jamie turns and sprints as fast as he can. Emily watches him until she hears the door break down. She seizes up before her features in contort in enmity. She turns to see a greasy looking heavyset man with a pistol in his left hand.**

Those who knew what a gun was gasped when they saw the weapon in his hands and feared for poor Emily's life.

" _Keep it together…"_ Mask admonished himself, while gripping his fists tightly.

 **MARCUS (SNEERING)**

" **Hello, Emily."**

 **EMILY (GROWLING)**

 **"Markus."**

 **Markus looks around.**

 **MARKUS**

 **"Where's my son?"**

 **Emily lifted her head up.**

 **EMILY**

 **"You mean Jamie? He's not your son."**

 **MARKUS (HUMMING)**

 **"Jamie? Is that my son's name? Has a nice ring to it. So, where is he?"**

"He's not your son you twisted monster," Emily screamed.

 **Emily remains silent, annoying Markus. He glances at the empty door and then the forest. He smirks.**

 **MARKUS (OILY)**

 **"You told him to run, didn't you?"**

 **She gulps to clear her throat; he's got his answer and shakes his head in disappointment.**

 **MARKUS** **(SNEERING)**

 **"How far do you think that he's going to get?"**

 **He walks past Emily, pushing her out of the way and into the wall as he walks out the back door. Emily quickly recovers. She leaps on his back and SCREAMS FURIOUSLY. She strikes him in the head and he begins to bleed. He does his best to throw her off, but she locks her legs under his armpits, continuing to bludgeon him in the skull with her fists.**

Viking women smiled at the fighting spirit Emily had to protect her son.

 **Markus lifts his gun to her leg and fires. Emily screams and falls.**

" _Coward!"_ Mask roared.

 **Markus turns to Emily and kicks her in the chest before running into the forest.**

 **Jack lands in the yard, smiling. He sees Emily holding her leg and grows concerned.**

 **JACK**

 **"What happened to you?"**

"What, Jack Frost, couldn't hear the gunshot," April mocked.

 _"He was too far away to hear the gunshot. He can fly fast and that's how he ended up there seconds after, but during the seconds before that Jack could have been miles away when the gun went off,"_ Triforce said.

April went silent, an angry frown on her face.

 **People run over to the yard, running to Emily; Jamie's friends are with them too.**

 **KEVIN**

 **"Emily! Are you alright? We heard screaming and a gunshot."**

 **PIPPA (SCREAMING)**

" **Her leg!"**

 **They all look at Emily's wounded legs. The mothers grab their kids, moving them away from the site. Pippa's mom, Cassy, grabs her phone and calls 911. Jack gasps and walks closer to Emily, kneeling next to her. Jack looked down at Emily's leg. He looks back up when Emily spoke.**

 **EMILY**

 **"He came! Jamie's real father came for him! Markus is not supposed to be out of prison! He must have escaped! I told Jamie to run into the forest to get away, but Markus is chasing after him! I tried to slow Markus down, but he shot me in the leg!"**

 **The men try to keep Emily down. Jack pales at the thought of Jamie in danger. Jack stands up and turns towards the forest.**

 **KEVIN**

 **"No, don't move! You're losing blood!"**

 **EMILY**

 **"No! My son is in danger! I'm going to go find him!"**

 **Just then, a car arrives and Steve runs out, Sophie following him. Steve goes to Emily's side.**

 **STEVE**

 **"Emily!"**

 **EMILY**

 **"Steve!** "

 **Emily grips Steve's shirt as she weeps. Sophie's being lead away from the scene by another mother and to the other kids.**

 **EMILY**

 **"Markus came. Jamie's running. They're both in the forest!"**

 **Steve stands up.**

 **STEVE**

 **"You guys stay here and try and tone down the bleeding, I'm going after Jamie."**

 **KEVIN**

 **"I'm going with you."**

 **Steve nods. They both run into the forest. Jack looks at them before looking back at Emily. Emily grew paler.**

 **JACK (SOFTLY WHISPERING)**

 **"She won't make it by the time the ambulance gets here."**

 **Jack kneels next to Emily again.**

 **Jack stares down at the wound before looking at the men who were trying to take off their jackets to stop the bleeding.**

 **Jack looks at the wound, reaches out, and touches it. Jack freezes the wound with thick ice, so the wound would numb, but at the same time, slow down the bleeding.**

 **As Jack did this, he didn't see Emily's eyes slowly blink at the ice forming on her leg before looking at him, his form becoming visible to her.**

 **EMILY (DISBELIEF)**

 **"Jack Frost."**

 **Jack, hearing his name, looks up at Emily, who looks at him. Jack gasps in surprise; an adult who believes.**

All spirits and the Guardians jaws dropped in shock, Jack included. An adult sees Jack, an adult.

"Why so shocked," Gobber asked.

"Well, you know how I said children see us spirits? Well, adults can to, but that is rare, considering the fact that they lose their belief. Some can keep it, but what they see is very limited," Jack explained.

 **EMILY (PLEADING)**

 **"Save my son."**

 **Jack nods firmly, stands, and flies off into the forest.**

 **The scene changes to show Jamie. Jamie pants as he continues running. He looks behind him quickly. Markus' bellows an echo around the forest**

 **MARKUS**

 **"You can run, Jamie! But I will find you, no matter where you are!"**

 **Jamie whimpers. Suddenly, a hand reaches out and grabs Jamie, making Jamie scream and kick and throw his arms around. Markus tries to pin Jamie, but Jamie hits a sore spot with his leg. Markus lets him go, holding his prized area.**

" _Man or beast, that always hurts."_ Mask chuckles, before giving Jamie a thumbs up.

Jamie blushes at the cheers his action caused as Jack rubbed his head, a bit of a protective flare in it.

 **Jamie runs again, the scream of pain and anger and running footsteps making him run faster.**

 **Jamie runs around the trees. Jamie stops and looks behind him, seeing that Markus didn't see him. Jamie runs into a small hole between two rocks. Jamie stops breathing when Markus walked into his view. Markus looks around and GROWLS before running off. Jamie sighs in relief and slowly crawls out. Jamie looked at where Markus ran off before slowly backing up.**

 **A hand suddenly pins Jamie's hands to his sides and pulls him into a chest. Jamie's ready to scream before a hand covers his mouth.**

Everyone tenses, thinking Markus caught Jamie again.

 **JACK (CALM)**

 **"Relax Jamie, it's me. Jack."**

Sighing, everyone smiled at the fact Jack got there.

Jamie shoved Jack, prompting Jack to push Jamie back.

 **Jamie sighs in relief as Jack lets him go. Jamie turns around and hugs Jack. Jack hugs Jamie back with one arm, looking around before jumping up into a tree. Jack looks down at Jamie as Jamie looked up at him.**

 **JACK (CONT'D)**

 **"Your mom's fine, I froze her wound a bit so she could live."**

 **Jamie sighed in relief and hugs Jack again.**

 **JAMIE (RELIEVED)**

 **"Thank you, Jack. But I can't go home. Markus will find me there and hurt someone else. He wants me so bad."**

 **JACK**

 **"Then I'll take you with me. I'm won't let him get you, not when I'm around."**

"Yeah, I'm not gonna let that man hurt you, Jamie. I'll die first," Jack stated.

"Looks, like you got your own bodyguard Jamie, but you might want to add five more because we aren't gonna let him hurt you either," Flynn said.

 **Jamie looks shocked but smiles in excitement.**

 **JAMIE**

 **"Thanks, Jack."**

 **Jack smiles, lifts Jamie into his arms, and flies off in a random direction.**

 **The scene changes to black.**

 **Suddenly, flames burst in front of the screen. Two silhouetted boys walk through it. They stare into an orange sunset overtop a cliffside. They run and jump, disappearing from view. Seconds later, a boy rides a dragon towards the sunset. The dragon ROARS in triumph.**

 **Vines cover the screen, but they slowly part way to reveal three silhouetted teenagers riding through a thick green forest on a horse. The horse NEIGHS loudly.**

 **Ice covers the screen, then shatters to see two silhouetted boys walking through a blue snowstorm, but wearing bright smiles through it.**

" _Well, that was an interesting prologue."_ Mask grinned.

 _"I asked you to do it, and they seem to like it,_ " Triforce said, pointing at the awed crowd.

* * *

 **Me: I hope you guy's liked this somewhat.**

 **Mask and I are doing what we can to get this stuff done, but don't rush us!**


	7. Meeting Each Other In A Not Good Way

**Me: Here we are!**

 **Hope you guy's enjoy this.**

 **Who am I kidding, some of you probably won't.**

* * *

 **The words, "Chapter 7 - Meeting Each Other In A Not Good Way", appeared on the screen.**

 **Rapunzel looked around all she could, seeing everything with wonder in her eyes before she looked down, holding her stomach. She looked at Merida, Flynn behind her.**

 **RAPUNZEL**

 **"Hey guys, I'm getting a bit hungry."**

 **Merida turns her head slightly, before pulling on Angus's Reins, making him stop. Flynn gets off, allowing Rapunzel to get off. Merida gets off after them, handing a bag to Rapunzel when she did. Rapunzel looks through the bag before grabbing an apple out of the bag. Rapunzel throws an apple to Merida and Flynn while she holds her apple with her mouth. Rapunzel then tosses an Apple to Angus before putting the bag back and finally taking a bite of her apple. Flynn looks at the two of them.**

 **FLYNN**

 **"You know, the last time I ate an apple after a horse ride was when I meet Merida."**

 **Merida smirked, holding her apple next to her face.**

 **MERIDA**

 **"That was after I healed your arrow wound."**

Flynn looks at Merida and Rapunzel as they giggle.

"Oh sure, laugh at me all you want," Flynn mocked, a smile on his face.

" _I guess laughing at a piece of the past makes it not as bad to remember."_ Mask surmised, confused.

 **Flynn stutters as both girls laugh, Pascal's laughing on his back on Rapunzel's shoulder. Flynn huffs before allowing a small smirk to show on his face as he bites into his apple. Merida smirks before biting her apple. Angus suddenly lets out a neigh, drawing Merida's attention to her horse. Merida narrows her eyes as she looked around, a small frown settling on her face.**

 **A rustling catches her attention, making Merida grab her bow and notch an arrow, dropping her apple in the process. Flynn, hearing the rustling, grabs Rapunzel and pulls her next to him. Rapunzel grabs onto Flynn's arm, Pascal's on his feet on Rapunzel's shoulder, looking very alert. Angus even moves away from the rustling.**

Everyone tensed, wondering what would happen..

 **Merida looks at the direction of the noise. Suddenly, silence. Merida glances around, nervous about the sudden silence. Flynn and Rapunzel look around, glancing.**

 **Suddenly, a boy runs out of the bushes and into Merida, making her let out a yelp, falling on her rear. She releases her bow and arrow so she can wrap her arms around the boy, who tried to fight to get out of her hands.**

 **MERIDA**

 **"Hey, it's alright! It's alright."**

 **Merida holds the boy's arms down. The boy looks at her. It's Jamie.**

Jamie sat up straight, looking at Jack who was looking at him.

"Wait, if I'm with you, then how am I there," Jamie asked before he looked back at the screen, "And what was I running from?"

 **FLYNN**

 **"We're not gonna hurt you kid."**

 **Flynn takes a step closer. Rapunzel follows him, observing. Jamie looks at them before looking back at Merida.**

 **MERIDA**

 **"My name is Merida."**

 **Merida gestures to herself before gesturing to her friends and the two animals with them.**

 **MERIDA (CONT'D)**

 **"These are my friends, Flynn and Rapunzel. Pascal is Rapunzel's chameleon. Angus is my horse."**

"Nice to meet you," Jamie greeted, waving at Merida, Rapunzel, and Flynn.

 **Jamie looks around at all of them before Rapunzel asks a question.**

 **RAPUNZEL**

 **"What's your name kid?"**

 **Jamie looks at her, unsure before saying his name.**

 **JAMIE**

 **"Jamie. Jamie Bennett."**

 **Jamie then gasps and got up, pulling Merida with him.**

 **JAMIE (CONT'D)**

 **"Run! Their coming! Run!"**

"Your running from something. Something that isn't good," Hiccup observed.

 **Jamie just pushes Merida to Angus.**

 **FLYNN**

 **"Whoa kid, whoa! Who's coming, are you alone, and how old are you?"**

 **Flynn holds a hand out and kneels down a bit to Jamie's level.**

 **JAMIE**

 **"The bad men are coming! No, I'm not alone, my friend Jack just went to get some water since we ran out! And I'm ten years old!"**

"The bad men? What is going on," Emily asked, looking up at Triforce and Mask with alarm.

Triforce shrugged, _"Hey, don't look at me. I can't control fate or destiny. If I could, I would not be here. What happens here, happens."_

"At least we know where Jack is," Toothless said.

 **Jamie pushes Flynn and Rapunzel to Angus.**

 **RAPUNZEL**

 **"What's a kid like you doing in a forest like this and how do we find your friend?"**

 **JAMIE (GROANING)**

 **"There is no time for questions! We must-"**

 **Before Jamie could finish, several men jump out of the trees. Rapunzel screams as one man grabs her. Flynn goes to save Rapunzel, but a man grabs him from behind. A man grabs Pascal and puts him in a cage. One of them mounts Angus and forces to stay still. Merida pulls Jamie behind her to protect him, Her bow's out in front of her with an arrow notched, all ready to fire if any of the three men that surrounded two of them stepped forward. A man laughs.**

People gasped in horror.

Jamie was grabbed by Jack and held in a protective embrace. Flynn held Rapunzel close to him.

 **MAN**

 **"Come on, you can't really protect yourself with one arrow? You fire at one of us and the other two will attack."**

 _"Not good,"_ Mask commented.

 **Merida bites her lip. She knows that they were right. A man comes from behind and grabs Jamie, making him scream. Merida turns around and sees the man holding Jamie, she goes to fire her arrow, but she's caught from behind. Her bow and arrow falls to the ground.**

 **Merida screams and kicks, making another man tie her legs together, but not without getting kicked in the face a couple times.**

Merida smirked.

"You may have gotten me, but not without getting hit," Merida said.

 **THEO**

 **"We hit the Jackpot today boys! I wonder how much these kids will sell as slaves."**

It's a wonder how long things can take before things turn to chaos. It can be days or a couple hours. Or it this case, it was only three seconds for the last word resister in everyone's minds.

"SLAVES?!" people roared.

Triforce and Mask jumped, covering their ears.

People looked Theo in anger. Thinking quickly to prevent bloodshed, which she hated, Triforce clicked her tongue, a force field appeared around Theo and his men.

 _"I know your all angry, but no fighting allowed, of any kind. Unless I allow it. Theo and his men will get what they deserve. Trust me, they will,"_ Triforce told.

Everyone turned away from Theo but tossed him and his men glares.

" _Make that three months of vacation days. Anymore, and Tony's stuck at work for the rest of the year!"_ Mask grumbled, replacing his earbuds once more.

 **Theo holds Jamie against his waist.**

 **JAMIE (SCREAMING)**

 **"Jack! Jack!"**

 **Theo covers Jamie's mouth.**

 **THEO**

 **"Let's go boy's."**

 **Theo walks away. The men follow their leader. They couldn't see Jack watching them. Jack growls as he watches Jamie and the others get taken away.**

"You're just sitting there watching," Fire yelled at Jack.

Jack flinched at first, before glaring at Fire.

"And what can I do exactly? Those men don't see me; I'll just go right through them. As far as I know, Jamie is the only one who can see me," Jack stated.

Fire opened her mouth to resort but realized that Jack was right and stayed silent.

 **He stands from his crouched position and was about to go after them when noise draws his attention to below him. Looking below him, Jack gasps at what he sees. Hiccup kneels behind some bushes and was next to Toothless. Toothless holds Hiccup to his chest. Hiccup growls.**

"And we're there," Toothless said, "And it looks like I'm restraining you from doing something stupid."

"Hey," Hiccup exclaimed but knowing himself, knew that Toothless was right.

 **HICCUP (GROWLED)**

 **"Toothless let go! We heard their screaming and saw them get taken! We got to save them."**

 **Jack jumps down a couple branches to hear more.**

 _"Magic words,"_ Mask said.

 **TOOTHLESS**

 **"I know, Hiccup! And we will! But if we just attack that will make things harder. They are held hostage and it won't be long until that it used against us and then we join them."**

 **Hiccup stops and looks at Toothless before nodding at his words.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Okay, we'll follow them, but there will be only much I will stand."**

"Everyone has a limit. Hiccup has one and I crossed it once and I don't wish to it again. It felt like the earth was shaking with Hiccup's anger," Gobber said, shuttering.

"What did you do," Snotlout asked.

"I let it slip about why I took him in as my apprentice wasn't because of my own will, but because Stoick ordered me to. Hiccup didn't talk to me for a week, but his glares were enough," Gobber said.

 **Hiccup and Toothless glance over the bush before silently following after the group of men. Jack hums before following the two, seeing that they were on his side.**

 **The scene changes to a Slave Traders camp.**

 **Merida screams as she fights against the chains around her wrists. Flynn, Jamie, and Rapunzel were chained up the same way. Rapunzel has her arms wrapped around** **Jamie and Flynn has his arms around Rapunzel. The position they're in looks uncomfortable, but they don't seem to care.**

 **Merida was forced to watch Angus get sold. Merida tries to get out of the chains, to no avail.**

"You're selling my horse! If there wasn't a force field around you, then I would have shot my arrows at you," Merida growled.

 **Outside the Slave Traders' camp, Toothless and Hiccup watched as Angus was forced away.**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 **"He doesn't want to be separated from her."**

 **Toothless notes the fact that Angus was fighting against the ropes.** **Hiccup leans closer to Toothless.**

 **HICCUP (WHISPERING)**

 **"How long do you think until that horse frees himself? Because from the looks of it, that horse will not stop until he's free."**

 **Toothless smiles.**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 **"I give it about 10 minutes. That horse looks smart and strong."**

 **Toothless glances at the four who are chained up.**

 **TOOTHLESS (CONT'D)**

 **"We need to get them out of there."**

 **Hiccup looked around before his eyes light up.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"I got an idea. Let's just hope it works."**

 **Toothless narrows his eyes as he looks at Hiccup.**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 **"Hope?"**

"What does that mean," King Fredrick asked.

King Fredrick and Queen Arianna worried about their daughter. Seeing their daughter get captured by Slave Traders put fear in their hearts. But hearing Hiccup and Toothless plan on saving their daughter eased their hearts. Jack being there helped.

"Some of my plans don't always work," Hiccup said.

"But some do. Others, however, do well halfway, before they go bad for the rest of the way," Toothless added.

 **Hiccup forces a smile before looking back at the four. Above them, Jack watches them with narrowed eyes. Jack watches as Hiccup whispered to Toothless before both of them go their separate ways, Toothless flies into the trees and Hiccup slowly sneaks into the camp. Jack glances at Toothless before following Hiccup. Hiccup hides behind some crates and looks at the men, who were laughing and watching Merida struggle and growl at them. Hiccup gasps in shock when he sees Merida's face before turning back to the task at hand.**

 **Hiccup looks around and spots some rope, horses, tents, and wagons. Hiccup rubs his chin with a thoughtful look on his face and smirks. Hiccup then glances at the leader, who has the key on his belt. Hiccup smiles and grabs the rope.**

 **Hiccup looks around and while no one's looking, makes a dash to the horses. No one seemed to notice. No one, but a certain thief.**

 **Flynn doesn't show that he saw Hiccup, but he follows Hiccup with his eyes. When Hiccup was by the horses, Flynn glances around to see if anyone's attention was going near Hiccup. After seeing that there wasn't, Flynn then looked around the tree line.**

 **Flynn let out a breath that sounded like a gasp for air when it was only a puff. Because Flynn saw Toothless on a branch in the trees, jumping out to help Hiccup by the horses. Hiccup handed Toothless some rope and pointed to the wagons.**

"First time seeing a Night Fury," Vanja teased, looking at Flynn.

Flynn blushed, looking at her.

"Well, at least I didn't yell out," Flynn said.

 **Flynn looks back when he was spoken to.**

 **MAN (MOCKING)**

 **"You don't talk much do you."**

 **Flynn holds his head up.**

 **FLYNN**

 **"I don't talk to people like you."**

Everyone chuckled.

 **Merida walks her way back to her friends, sitting in front of Rapunzel and Jamie. Theo laughs.**

 **THEO**

 **"Looked at this! These two acting like shields. Quite funny if you ask me, because just how are they going to stay together?"**

 **THEO'S MEN**

 **"Not far Theo."**

"We now got a name to go with the face," Jack said.

 **Flynn leans close to Merida.**

 **FLYNN (WHISPERING)**

 **"If they find out that you're a princess..."**

 **Flynn stops, letting Merida finish.**

 **MERIDA (WHISPERING) (DISGUSTED) (FEARFUL)**

 **"They're going to hold me for ransom or sell me at a higher price."**

"One of the worst cons at being a princess," Merida said.

 **Jamie whimpers, making Rapunzel stroke his hair.**

 **JAMIE (WHISPERING)**

 **"Oh Jack, where are you?"**

"I'm there Jamie," Jack said, rubbing Jamie's head.

 **The whisper was loud enough for the three around him to hear. Rapunzel, Merida, and Flynn glance at Jamie.**

 **Jack's there, but he's watching Hiccup work on the tents, Toothless coming up next to him. Toothless nods his head to Hiccup. Jack watches as Hiccup makes his way to the horses, then suddenly, he runs down the line of horses, hitting them in the rump and making them run, taking the tents and wagons with them.**

 **The men shout in shock and run after the horses. Taking his chance, Toothless runs forward, behind Theo and uses a nail to cut the rope holding the key. Turning around, Toothless runs to the four who were chained up.**

" _So, we're going to ignore Toothless' time skip?"_ Mask asked in amusement.

 _"There's no time skip, Toothless is just fast. Or did you forget that he is, well, a Night Fury,"_ Triforce said.

" _I know he's a Night Fury, I know he's fast. I think we both know what I'm talking about."_ Mask replied, still amused.

Triforce just smiled and shrugged.

 **Hiccup comes up running from behind some barrels. Toothless hands the key to Hiccup. Hiccup kneels down in front of Merida, grabs her wrist and puts the key in the hole. Merida gasped when she saw his face.**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Toothless, can you try and break the chains around their wrist so we can save time?"**

 **Toothless smirks.**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 **"Who do you think you're talking to, Hiccup?"**

"Well…" Hiccup began, before Toothless gave him a blank stare, "Rhetorical question, got it."

 **Toothless walks over to Flynn and kneels next to him. Flynn holds his wrist out to Toothless. Toothless grabs Flynn's wrist with both hands and breaks the chain, doing the same to Flynn's other wrist. Hiccup moves on to Jamie as Merida stands behind him while Toothless moves to Rapunzel. Rapunzel then goes to Pascal's cage and opens it, allowing Pascal to get out.**

 **Jack, all the while, watches as Hiccup and Toothless help the others get up.**

 **Theo, realizing something was wrong, turns around to see Hiccup and Toothless try and lead the four away. Theo growls and grabs a crossbow and points it at the group.**

The crowd gasped, looking on in horror.

 **Hiccup turns his head at that time and sees the crossbow, or more importantly, who would get hit by the arrow. Theo fired and Hiccup gasps, pushing Merida out of the way of the arrow's path and get's hit with the arrow instead.**

"HICCUP," Stoick shouts, but his voice is drowned out by the shouts of the six sitting with Hiccup.

Triforce had to grab Valka again to prevent her from attacking Theo.

 _"He'll get what's coming to him,"_ Triforce hissed at Valka.

 **HICCUP (SHOUTING)**

 **"Ahhhhh!"**

 **Hiccup fell to his back and clutched his shoulder where the arrow was sticking out of.** **The teen's gasp, Toothless instantly falls to his knees, holding Hiccup. Toothless grabs the arrow and without a second thought, yanked it out clean, making Hiccup let a shout.**

" _Gee, without anesthesia, too,"_ Mask commented.

"You saved my daughter, thank you," Queen Elinor said.

Hiccup blushed and shrugged.

 **Merida was looking at Hiccup with her eyes wide.**

 **MERIDA**

 **"Hiccup."**

 **Everyone stares at Merida, including Toothless.**

 **MERIDA (CONT'D)**

 **"Why did you do that?"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"I wasn't gonna stand by and watch someone get hurt."**

 **Hiccup then nods his head to her.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"Princess Merida of DunBroch."**

"Wait, hold on," Flynn shouted out.

He looked at Merida and Hiccup.

"You two know each other," Flynn said, pointing at the both of them.

"Why didn't you saying anything," Rapunzel asked.

Merida and Hiccup shrugged.

"We're heirs. Our fathers had a meeting and brought us along," Hiccup said.

"And we didn't see the need to tell everyone that we meet before. And before you asked, Hiccup and I met before I met you two," Merida explained.

 **Eyes wide, Flynn looks between both of them.**

 **FLYNN**

 **"You two know each other?"**

 **HICCUP**

 **"Explain later, run now."**

 **Hiccup gets up and leads them to the camp exit. But arrows being shot on the ground in front of them made them stop.**

 **HICCUP (GROWLING) (CONT'D)**

 **"No."**

 **Hiccup turns his head to look at Theo approaching. Theo points at the teens and his men rush them. Flynn, Merida, Toothless, and Hiccup fight while Rapunzel held Jamie close to her.**

 **Flynn throws kicks and punches. Merida relies on her lessons with her Dad to fight. Hiccup was dodging and kicking and throwing punches with his good arm. Toothless was jumping at the men, whipping his tail, and using his claws.**

" _I only saw Hiccup throw hands twice, in other incarnations. There's that one time he decked Snotlout, but you all don't need to know about that. At any rate, even with one arm, he's doing pretty good."_

"It's obvious who your favorite one of us is," Flynn remarked dryly. Mask blushed in embarrassment.

 **The teens fight well, but Hiccup can't evade one blow to his gut, ending their momentum.**

" _Shoot."_ Mask groaned.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"Aah!"**

 **Hiccup falls to the ground, drawing the others' attention.**

 **Toothless growls and makes his way to Hiccup, but men jump and pin him to the ground. Two men grab Flynn and pin his arms to his back. A man grabs Merida from behind, pinning her arms to her sides. Men surrounded Rapunzel and Jamie, seeing that they wouldn't do anything. A man simply stands next to Hiccup, glaring down at him.**

 **Theo chuckles. He looks at Flynn, Merida, Rapunzel, and Jamie.**

 **THEO**

 **"Four tried to escape."**

 **He then looks at Hiccup and Toothless.**

 **THEO (CONT'D)**

 **"You two tried to help them escape."**

 **Theo looks at his men.**

 **THEO (CONT'D)**

 **"Both things deserve punishment! Now, who gets beaten first?"**

 **Hiccup gasps and looks around.**

 **He looks at Toothless, then Flynn, then Merida, then Rapunzel and Jamie.**

 **Suddenly, a blue glow makes Hiccup look up past Theo. Hiccup gasped.**

 **Jack floats in the air, his staff has ice growing on it and he's grinding his teeth, anger on his face. The top of his staff glows a bit brighter every passing second. He pointed his staff at Theo, but a cry interrupts him.**

Spirits flinched away when they saw Jack angry. They won't admit it, but Jack looked scary when he was angry. Whenever they crossed paths with Jack, they never got him angry the way they wanted him to be. Now, they are glad they didn't.

 **HICCUP (CRIED)**

 **"Don't!"**

 **Everyone looks at him. Jack too, the anger on his face turns to shock, causing him to falter in the air. Because Hiccup's eyes meet his. Hiccup could see him!**

Jack gasped, looking at Hiccup in shock.

"You see me. You probably don't know my name, but yet, you see me," Jack said.

 **Hiccup, seeing that everyone was looking at him, looks right at Theo.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **"Don't beat them. None of them. They're not worth it. You want to beat someone who would last. So beat me instead."**

People gasped, cried of 'no' were going around.

" _I'm not gonna stick around for this. Bring me back when it's over."_ Mask growled before vanishing.

"Someone who would last," Jamie asked, looking at Hiccup in worry.

"My village beat me up a lot. My body is used to that sort of thing," Hiccup said, emotionless.

 **The teens gasp, Toothless lets an out solid 'No!', and Jack faltered in mid-air once more. Theo laughs cruelly.**

 **THEO**

 **"Well, if you want to take all six beatings, then fine by me! Have at it boy's!"**

 **Theo's men then started to beat Hiccup, Hiccup lets out cries of pain.**

Children with parents were fortunate enough to have their mother and fathers cover their eyes and ears. Children who weren't so fortunate closed their eyes and covered their ears as best they could to block out the sounds. Unfortunately, the horrid sounds of fists/kicks meeting flesh and the screams of a tortured youth slithered through their fingers and invaded their ears, causing tears to build up and spill over.

 **Toothless growls, letting out hisses, trying to get out of the men's grip. Merida and Flynn were shouting and kicking. Rapunzel gasps in horror while Jamie whimpers.** **Theo just laughs at all of it.**

 _"Mask, come back, now! You're gonna miss the perfect revenge,"_ Triforce shouts. Mask simply popped back into the room, not feeling the dynamic for an appropriate entrance.

 **Jack watches everything, looking at Hiccup with a face of shock. Shock slows molts into anger. Jack breathes more heavily, watching as Hiccup got beat up. Jack put his hands to the side of his head, closing his eyes and hunching in on himself. His staff glows brighter.**

 **Jack tries to contain himself, but then there was a sickening sound of a bone breaking and a blood-curdling scream from Hiccup. The teens start begging Theo and his men to stop. Toothless SCREECHES in fury. Theo's laughter, if anything, increases in cruelty.**

Everyone gasped and Hiccup flinches, recognizing the sound on a bone being broken.

 **Jack opens his eyes, a cold fury settling in them. Growling, Jack snaps his head towards Theo and raises his staff at him. The staff glows brightly, illuminating Jack's angered face.**

 **The glow draws the attention of the six teens to him, Jamie happily yelling 'Jack' with a smile on his face.**

 **With a yell, Jack fired a blast of ice, right at Theo.**

 **The ice covers Theo's feet, legs, and lower torso in a thick blanket. Theo looks down, a look of shock on his face, his men freezing where they stand and looking at their leader in shock.**

 **THEO (CONT'D)**

 **"Wha...what's goings on here."**

 _"HA! PAYBACK, BABY, PAYBACK,"_ Triforce and Mask shout together, laughing.

"I've seen much of these. No such thing as 'perfect' revenge, but I'll take what I can get." Stoick said.

"Would you rather them dead, bloody, dismembered, or quartered?" Jack asked.

" _Personally, I prefer some combination of the four, and even then, I don't think it's enough."_

"Gee, what fantasies of torture run through your head?" Toothless asked. Mask's eyes looked as if his cheekbones had risen, indicating a smile.

" _Believe me when I say you don't want to know."_ Mask said sweetly.

"…Your attempt at being frightening is painful." Toothless responded blandly, causing the floating author to slump forward.

" _I had a feeling it would be."_

 **Theo tries to get the ice off him. He starts to shiver. Jack then fires at Hiccup's attackers, before firing at the men holding the others. The men start to run around as Jack started to fire on them while Toothless ran to Hiccup and picked him up, holding him to his chest.**

 **TOOTHLESS (WORRIED)**

 **"Hiccup! Can you hear me! Answer me."**

 **Hiccup has bruises on his face, blood coming out his nose, and a couple scratches on his face. Hiccup just looks up at Toothless. He gives him a pained smile before falling unconscious.**

"Not good, falling unconscious," Queen Arianna commented.

 **Flynn, Rapunzel, Jamie, and Merida run up to Toothless. Rapunzel gasps and raises a hand to her mouth, Pascal on her shoulder.**

 **RAPUNZEL**

 **"Oh no, is he alright."**

 **Rapunzel looks at Hiccup in worry. Toothless looks at them.**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 **"He's unconscious."**

 **JACK**

 **"That's not all, is there."**

 **Jack comes over. The teens and Jamie turn to Jack as he lands.**

 **JACK**

 **"Sorry, that I took so long, but when I heard Jamie screaming my name, I went and saw the four of you captured. When I was just about to follow when you two in the bush under the tree I was in decided to rescue them. I decided to follow, but then you guy's got re-captured trying to escape. I wanted to do something, but I was scared to. So when I saw Hiccup get beat up, cold fury went through me and couldn't just watch any longer. I'm just glad I didn't lose control. The last time I did I ended up creating a blizzard."**

"Really, when," North asked.

"Ask Bunny. It was Easter Sunday," Jack said.

 **Jack shudders on the last two sentences. Jack then looks at Hiccup, who holds his chest. Jack points to Hiccup.**

 **JACK**

 **"He has a broken rib. I know because I had a broken rib as well from getting beat up once by April, Fire, and Snow."**

Glares were thrown at the three spirits from all humans and the Guardians. The other spirits just left them alone.

 **Flynn looks at Hiccup.**

 **FLYNN**

 **"We need to get him out off here. Someplace that is safe for him to heal."**

 **Toothless looks at him.**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 **"And how do we all get there? I can carry three people if one holds Hiccup in my Night Fury form."**

 **JACK**

 **"I can carry Jamie. We did it before."**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 **"That leaves only one left. How are we gonna get him or her out of here and to someplace safe? We can't leave them here or have them run after us on foot. It just won't be fair or just or even the right thing."**

 **A horse neigh draws their attention to the opposite gate from where they were trying to escape from. Angus runs up to them.**

 **MERIDA**

 **"Angus!"**

 **Merida runs to her horse and hugs him. Turning to the others, Merida smiles.**

 **MERIDA (CONT'D)**

 **"I'll ride on Angus. He is faster than he looks."**

 **Flynn smirks.**

 **FLYNN**

 **"You better believe her, Angus is one horse that can give you whiplash if you're not careful."**

"Speaking from experience," Jack asked, trying to ease the tension in the room.

Catching on what Jack was doing, Flynn nodded.

"Yep! Nearly knocked me off too. By the time I would have hit the ground, Angus would almost be half a mile away," Flynn exclaimed.

People chuckled at this.

 **Jack holds his free arm to Jamie and picked him up, Merida gets on Angus and Toothless hands Hiccup to Flynn. Flynn takes Hiccup into his arms carefully but looks at Toothless with a questioning look. Toothless smirks because everyone's eyes are on him, including Theo.**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 **"I can't transform while holding Hiccup. I don't want to hurt him more."**

 **Toothless then looks at Theo.**

 **TOOTHLESS (CONT'D)**

 **"This is what you would have faced if our new friend didn't come and saved us."**

 **All at once, Toothless starts to change. His wings and tail grow larger, his body grows larger, and his face changes. When the transformation was done, Toothless is in his Night Fury form.**

"Behold! Toothless the Night Fury," Hiccup shouts out.

People laughed as Toothless did a mighty pose.

 **Everyone stares at him, the teens and Jamie in awe, Theo in shock and fear. Toothless looks at Theo and roared, shooting a small plasma blast at him. Theo yelped as the blast hit the ice and knocking Theo a couple yards away.** **Toothless then turns to Rapunzel and Flynn and walks right next to them, lowering his body so they can get on. Rapunzel gets on first, then Flynn, carrying Hiccup in front of him. Merida looks at them all.**

 **MERIDA**

 **"Come on! Follow me!"**

 **Merida turns Angus and rides off. Toothless and Jack follow her.**

* * *

 **Me: So people, how did you take this?**

 **I'n gonna get yelled at a lot for this, aren't I?**

 **Sorry, but you can't just a story without just a little angst.**

 **I'm a sucker for drama in stories.**

 **Say thanks for Mask for helping me!**


End file.
